An Awfully Big Adventure
by Purple Shamrock 17
Summary: FIRST FANFIC! The theme of good conquring evil is a unverisal one. But what if just once, evil conqured good? That would be an awfully big adventure. Contains intense swordplay and character death.
1. Requiem for a Lost Boy

An Awfully Big Adventure

Part 1: To Die

Chapter 1

Requiem for a Lost Boy

The interior of the captain's cabin of the _Jolly Roger_ was very dark, considering that it was nearly three in the afternoon. The lamps had long been extinguished and the portals had been covered by thick coats to block out any sunlight that dared to filter into the room.

In truth, the room gave the impression of a prison cell.

For that is what it was to thirteen-year-old Wendy Darling, as she sat huddled in a corner, her hands and feet bound tightly by thick rope. She could feel the coarse rope cut into her skin and she bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes.

But it was nothing compared to her companion.

Near her, Peter Pan lay motionless on the floor, his arms and legs spread out around him, where he had landed after being flung roughly into the cabin. One hand rested on the hilt of a sword whose blade was nearly as long as Wendy's arm. His eyes were closed and his breathing was long and labored as if it pained him. His golden brown hair was matted with dried blood and a long jagged gash ran across his shoulder blades, bleeding slowly.

Tentatively, Wendy moved closer to him, stretched out one of her hands and shook his shoulder gently.

"Peter," she whispered. "Peter, please…_please _wake up."

His eyelids fluttered and slowly he opened his eyes and gazed up at her.

"Wendy?" he moaned.

"Yes, Peter," she said, softly.

He groaned and tried to sit up. With Wendy's help, he managed it and blinked furiously in the darkness.

"We're in Hook's cabin," she told him. "He hit you on the head when you fell after he cut your back."

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, fingering the back of his head gingerly.

"About an hour."

"And…and you've been in here all this time?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Wendy!" he cried, burying his face in his hands. "Why didn't you try to escape? Hook will kill you the minute after he kills me!"

"What do you mean kill you?!" she cried in a loud whisper. "No one's going to kill you, Peter Pan! As soon as your head feels better, we'll squeeze though the portals and fly away!"

Peter shook his head. "No, Wendy. He will kill me as soon as he opens that door. He has waited a long time to lock me up and he won't waste a chance to do away with me after I've taunted him for so long."

"He wants to kill you just because you cut off his hand?" Wendy asked.

Peter laughed darkly and Wendy was not comforted by this. "This feud of ours has lasted a long time," he said, "since I first came to Neverland. I provoked Hook's hatred of me when I cut off his hand. When the crocodile ate it and then the clock, his hatred grew. And now he has finally caught me." He finished softly.

"So, does that mean you're giving up?"

He glared at her and said, sharply, "I am _not_ giving up! Not until there is no more breath in my lungs! It is Hook or me this time and I will not let you stay to witness either of our deaths!"

With that, he stood up and reached for his sword, but cried out in pain from his back and collapsed onto the floor. He lay there in a crumpled heap, moaning softly.

Wendy was about to move over to him, when his eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, listening hard.

"Peter, what is it?" she whispered.

"Shhhh," he hissed.

She listened and heard the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps and they were coming closer.

"You have to escape, Wendy!" he whispered. He drew his knife from his belt and quickly cut the ropes that bound her hands and feet.

"Once you get back to the House Under the Ground, stay there and wait for me. If I don't return within two hours, you'll know my fate," he instructed, hurriedly.

Wendy was about to protest, when without warning he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. He took one of her hands in his and said, "Please, Wendy if I die in this battle, will you promise me to stay on Neverland and take my place?"

"Oh, Peter, please don't say that! You're not going to die, please!" Wendy cried.

But before he could reply, the door of the cabin was flung open and the two turned to see Captain James Hook standing in the doorway.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of Peter and he smiled maliciously. His heavy boots thudded loudly on the wooden floorboards as he strode into the room. A long sword hung on his belt and it clinked ominously as he moved. Peter quickly let go of Wendy's hand and looked up into the face of his nemesis.

"It appears that I have killed two birds with one stone, or in the near future anyway," said Hook as his smile widened. "I have waited a long time for this, Pan," he added, staring at Peter. "Shall it be you or your Wendy who meets the edge of my sword first?"

"Leave her out of this, codfish." said Peter, coolly. "This battle is between you and me, not her."

"Might I remind you, foolish boy, that I do not take kindly to insults," Hook said in a strangely soft voice. He drew his sword from its sheath, pointed it at Peter's throat and barked, "Rise, proud and insolent youth and prepare to meet thy doom!"

Peter rose shakily to his feet, wincing as he straightened his back as best he could. He gripped his sword in one hand and his face was as hard as stone.

"Let Wendy go and then I will fight you," he said in a low voice.

In reply, Hook hit him hard across the cheek with the heavy hilt of his sword. The force of the blow sent Peter sprawling to the ground. Wendy yelled in fright but she did not go to him. She knew there was nothing she could do.

Peter lay dazed on the floor for what seemed like an eternity before he groaned and pushed himself off the floor, his arms trembling with the effort. He was on his knees when Hook snarled "Now, Peter Pan, let's see how well you can fight when there is no where to fly or Lost Boys to come to your aid and only your Wendy to watch as you die!"

"To die will be an awfully big adventure," said Peter, valiantly.

Hook smiled as he raised his sword high and hissed, "Then, allow me to see you off on that big adventure!"

He brought the sword swinging around to the side, it whistled though the air as it sped closer and closer toward Peter's neck.

CLANG!

At the last second, Peter brought up his own sword to meet that of his enemy's. The force of the two blades nearly sent Hook stumbling backward, but this pause gave Peter time to get his feet, his sword held at the ready. Ready to strike. Ready to kill.

"Dark and sinister man," Peter snarled, raising his sword. "HAVE AT THEE!" he roared and lunged at Hook, swinging his sword viciously above his head. Hook steadied himself and easily parried him. The sound of the clanging swords filled the whole room and Wendy witnessed it all from the dark corner where she huddled.

Both were expert swordsmen, she observed. Peter easily deflected Hook's hard blows, his blue eyes blazing brightly in the dim light. He seemed to be oblivious to the pain in his back as he lashed out at the pirate captain.

But pure rage and hatred seemed to be driving Hook. His swings came more quickly and more fiercely until Peter was forced to fly into the air and pin himself against the ceiling to avoid an oncoming swing.

He dropped quickly, landing cat like on the floor and easily blocked Hook's sword with amazing speed.

And thus, the battle progressed. Neither one slowed or showed signs of weakness and both knew that it was a battle to the death.

After a time, Wendy noticed a change come over Peter. Although he had fought fiercely for what seemed like hours, his swings gradually became slower and less certain. His breath was coming in short gasps and it seemed a great struggle for him to lift his sword.

Seeing Peter's apparent fatigue, Hook swung his sword hard against Peter's, causing the weapon to fall from his grasp as he fell to the floor in exhaustion.

All was quiet in the cabin, except for Peter's deep breathing as he struggled to regain his breath. Wendy's heart quickened and she knew what would happen next, but prayed that it would not.

Hook lowered his sword and stared at his fallen enemy, as he took a few steps forward. Then, to Wendy's horror, he raised the sword high above his head. The tip poised above Peter's heart and roared, "BAD FORM, PAN!"

In one smooth movement, he brought the blade down and plunged it deep into Peter's chest.

Peter's scream was drowned out by Wendy's own cry of terror. She buried her face in her hands and turned to face the wall, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

Then, quite suddenly, all was quiet.

Slowly, she lowered her hands from her face and turned to look at Peter. Hook had left the room, certain for the last time that he had killed the great Peter Pan.

He was lying slumped against the wall, his face was a mixture of shock and surprise and his eyes were wide and vacant. Dark red blood drenched his costume of leaves and flowed endlessly out of the fatal wound near his heart, forming a small pool around his body.

Peter Pan was dead.

Fighting back the tears, Wendy crawled forward and grasped one of Peter's cold hands in hers. She kissed it softly as the tears began to fall and she whispered, "Oh, Peter why did you have to die? What is Neverland without you."

Then as the tears came more quickly, Wendy rested her head against Peter's shoulder and wept.

When the sun had sank low over the horizon, and hues of orange and red were spreading across the evening sky, Wendy silently made her way off of the _Jolly Roger_. She carried nothing but Peter's sword and his dagger. She had left his body behind knowing that she could not carry him all the way to the House Under the Ground.

As she made her way across the deserted deck, she could hear the distant sounds of music and drunken laugher below her. Hook had obviously told his crew of his final battle with Peter Pan and now they were celebrating the death of a boy who would never again fly though another child's window and take him off to the mystic island called Neverland.

No one stopped her as she descended the rope ladder and landed lightly in the white sand of the beach. She turned and strode into the forest, disappearing from sight.

The forest was much darker as dusk fell over the island but Wendy was not afraid of the dark. She was afraid of what would happen when she reached the House Under the Ground. How would she break the awful news to the Lost Boys? Would she have nightmares about his death months afterward? She had heard of such things, people going though terrible traumas and having to relive every awful moment in their dreams, making the reality seem ten times worse.

She made her way though the forest, lost in her own thoughts as she tried not to relive the past few hours. She did not shed a single tear. Her grief had been replaced by numbing shock. It seemed so unreal that Peter was dead. She kept hoping that he would appear out of the trees, with a wide smile plastered across his face and ask her if she wanted to go flying around the island as he had done many times before.

She jumped nearly a foot in the air when she heard a twig snap and a figure stepped out from the trees and onto the path, blocking her way. Wendy relaxed when she saw who it was. It was Tiger Lily, the Indian princess.

Wendy opened her mouth to speak, but Tiger Lily quickly cut her off.

"Pan is dead?" she asked softly.

Wendy nodded, sadly. "Yes, Hook---"

Tiger Lily held up her hand as three men appeared out of the dark trees and surrounded Tiger Lily. They carried spears and knives and gazed at Wendy, their faces expressionless.

The princess turned swiftly to them and ordered, "Fetch Pan's body and take him to the village. Kill any who stand in your way."

The three men nodded and hurried off toward the beach, slipping though the trees like shadows.

Tiger Lily drew her own knife and said, "Go to the Lost Boys. Pan will be safe at our village."

Without another word she hurried off into the forest, following the warriors and Wendy continued on down the path.


	2. Fairy Death

An Awfully Big Adventure

Author's Note: I apologize if anyone is upset with this next chapter, trust me you are not alone as my friends were also upset. Feel free to send me flames. And for those who have read the book, you will know that Peter does not know how to read or write. Oh, yeah, Peter Pan belongs to J. M. Barrie or more accurately, GOSH.

Chapter 2

Fairy Death

When Wendy landed in the House Under the Ground, ten minutes later, everything was still and silent. The fire in the hearth had long burned out and the little house appeared to be deserted.

"John?" Wendy called. "Michael? Where are you?"

A tiny light appeared in the darkness and her two brothers stepped out from the shadows.

Like Wendy, they were dressed in their nightgowns. John's face was solemn as he held the candle out in front of him. Michael hugged his teddy bear tightly to his chest and looked as if he were about to cry.

"Where are the Lost Boys?" Wendy asked in a worried voice.

"Peter's room," John replied.

"Where's Peter, Wendy?" Michael asked in a small voice. "I'm scared!"

"Why are you scared, Michael?" Wendy asked, stepping closer to him.

But Michael yelped and hid behind his older brother. He had caught sight of the sword that Wendy held in her hand.

"Why do you have Peter's sword, Wendy?" he breathed.

Wendy sighed and addressed John. "Tell the Lost Boys to come out here. I—I have something to tell them…and you."

John nodded curtly and retreated into a doorway that was covered by a large animal skin. A minute later, he reappeared followed by Nibs, Slightly, Curly, Tootles and the Twins, one of whom held something in his palm.

They stood in a straight line in front of Wendy, as John lit a few of the candles around the room. When he was finished, he came over and stood next to Michael, waiting.

"Where's Peter, Wendy?" Michael asked again.

In reply, Wendy laid the sword on the floor between her and the Lost Boys. Then taking a deep breath, she said, "He's dead, Michael. Hook killed him. They had a fight on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_. Hook knocked him out after slashing his back. The pirates took him and me to Hook's cabin. Peter woke up an hour later and then Hook appeared."

She went on to describe the final battle between Peter Pan and Captain Hook.

"And…and the last thing he asked me was that if he died, I should take his place," Wendy finished, her voice shaking.

All was quiet in the room, no one spoke and Wendy was surprised that none of the boys had begun to cry at her news.

"Um…the thing is we…sort of already knew that Peter had died or that something terrible had happened to him." said Nibs, his voice trembling.

"How?" Wendy asked.

"It's…it's Tinker Bell!" cried First Twin, holding out his hand. "Her light started going out! Because Peter's dead, now she's dying too!"

Wendy and the other boys moved closer to the Twin's outstretched hand.

Nestled in his palm, curled into a ball was Tinker Bell. Her once rosy skin had become as pale as snow. A dim light hung around her but it was fading slowly.

"Tink?" Wendy asked, poking her gently. "Tinker Bell…please wake up."

Slowly, the tiny fairy raised her head and looked at Wendy, blinking slowly.

"Oh, Tinker Bell, why are you dying?" Wendy cried.

Instead of a tiny jingle, as she had expected, Wendy heard a tiny voice in her head that was very faint, the voice of a fairy.

_Peter is dead, Wendy lady. That means I must die too._

"But why?"

_When a fairy's child dies, the fairy dies too, so they may stay with their child forever even in death._

"But, can't you stay and be my fairy?" Wendy pleaded.

_No, Wendy. I am Peter's fairy. I was created to watch out for him. I must stay with him. You must find your own fairy._

The tiny voice spoke again but this time Wendy had to strain to hear it.

_I must go to Peter. I am sorry I was so jealous of you. Good-bye, Wendy lady._

Then, Wendy and the Lost Boys watched in silence as the fairy's light flickered and died along with its owner.

Wendy couldn't help it. She sank to her knees, buried her face in her hands and wept. Tinker Bell was gone, the last thing that had been part of Peter's life that she might have clung onto to have as a reminder of him. Now, there was nothing. Peter Pan was dead and so was his fairy. Wendy had no mementos of him except for her memories, which she knew would fade with the passage of time.

This was why she wept: for Peter, for Tinker Bell, for the Lost Boys whose brave captain was gone and for all children who believed in the Boy Who Never Grew Up and his Neverland.

She felt hands stroking her hair and back and looked up to see the faces of the Lost Boys. Tears fell silently down their cheeks as they tried to comfort her. Wendy enveloped two of them in a hug and they buried their faces into her shoulders, crying softly.

"Wendy?" asked a voice softly after what felt like hours.

Wendy looked up to see Nibs staring at her, his face streaked with tears.

"Please, Wendy, will you take Peter's place? Please don't leave us! Don't go home and grow up!" he pleaded.

She wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her nightgown and said, "But…but I'm a girl! Shouldn't one of you take his place?"

"Who cares if you're a girl!" cried Slightly. "Peter taught you to fight and to fly, didn't he?"

"Yes, but I---''

"But what?" demanded Second Twins.

"But I can't fight pirates and I'll never be able to fly as well as Peter."

"You fought pretty well at the Black Castle," remarked John with a grin.

"And none of us could fly as well as Peter, since none us could fly anyway." Tootles added.

Seeing Wendy's perplexed look, Nibs took a white envelope out of his pocket, handed it to her and said, "Peter gave this to me two nights ago. It's addressed to you."

She took it from him and opened it wordlessly. She moved closer to one of the candles and read the following letter.

_Deer Wendy,_

_If u r reedig tis lettr it is becose I hav diid in sume way wich even I canot forsee. For that, I am troly sory. But evereting dies, Wendy, even me and as I hav said to di wil bee an awfuly big adventer._

_What I ask of u now, Wendy is that u wil take my plas. It is alrit that u r a gerl. U r brav and strong and lothe Hook as much as I. Howevr, I shal leve the final desetion up to u._

_Nclosd, u wil find enouf fairie dust to nable u and uor brothrs to fli and never gro up, or to return hom iff u wish._

_Du knot bee fritened, Wendy, the Losst Boys wil teech u everething abot Neverland and u may becom a beter captan than me. My final reqest is that you bring childrn to Neverland, they may be boys or gerls, just tel them my storee and I shal liv forever._

_And so, Wendy Moria Angela Darling, I leve u with a kis and the love of a losst boy._

_Urs forever,_

_Peter Pan_

_P.S. the Indeans no to plas my bodee at the bas of the Living Tre whair u can visit me anee time u wish._

Wendy felt she would cry all over again. Peter's letter was what she had wanted: reassurance. He trusted her and he wanted her to take his place.

He had loved her.

Wondering what he meant be leaving her with a kiss, she tipped the envelope at an angle and an acorn button landed on her palm.

Peter's kiss.

The kiss he had given her when they had first met. She had taken it off one day at the lagoon to go swimming, when she had returned the button had disappeared. Peter must have found and had saved it for her to return it at the appropriate time.

Her fingers closed around the button and she held it close.

"What did he say?" asked John, breaking the silence.

Feeling that the letter was too personal for him to read, Wendy replied, "He---he said he left us enough fairy dust to allow us to fly and never grow up or to return home if we wanted."

"I'm _not_ going home!" said Michael, flatly as folded his arms across his chest. "I'm _not_ growing up!"

John nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'm not so sure I want to go home either, Mother and Father will make us forget all about Peter and Neverland."

"So, are you staying?" asked Curly, expectantly.

"Yes," said Wendy with a smile. She was glad that Peter had allowed her to make the decision on her own and had not ordered her stay on the island against her will.

"Where's Peter's body, Wendy?" asked one of the Twins, suddenly.

Her happiness drained out of her and she felt the room become somber once more.

"I meet Tiger Lily as I was coming back here. She somehow knew that Peter had died and she and five warriors ran off to the ship and are taking him back to their village." Wendy answered.

"How would Tiger Lily know?" asked John, looking confused.

"Because Peter wasn't with her," answered Slightly. "He would have wanted to get back here as fast he could if he had killed Hook."

"Then we must do it for him!" cried Nibs. "We must avenge Peter!"

"But we still have to bury him," Curly said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"He said something about burying him at the base of the Living Tree in the letter," Wendy told him.

She looked at the Lost Boys, a question on her face.

"The Living Tree?" Tootles repeated. "Never heard of it."

"That's because you never heard any of the Indian legends that Peter told us," said Nibs. He looked up at Wendy and continued, "Peter told us a story about a tree that the Indians call the Living Tree. It's said that whoever is buried at its base or close to it, that person's soul will live in the tree forever."

"Does that mean Peter could come back?" asked Michael.

Nibs shrugged. "I dunno, after all it's just a legend."

There was silence for a time as everyone wondered about this strange tree, until Wendy said, "I believe we should all go to bed."

The boys nodded silently and shuffled off to their large bed in the corner of the room. Wendy tucked Peter's letter into the pocket of her nightgown and made her way to her own bed in the opposite corner.

Silence soon descended upon the House Under the Ground as the Lost Boys slipped into slumber. Wendy hoped they would not have nightmares of Peter's death.

She lay awake and stared at the dark ceiling for a long time, pondering the past few hours. Soon, she would be able to fly and never grow old and would call an island that was inhabited by fairies and Indians her home.

And she would take the place of Peter Pan.

Of course, no one could _truly _take his place. Peter was as unique as the stars in the sky. There could never be anyone like him again. Hook had made sure of that.

She rolled over and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to overpower her.

She did dream of Peter that night, but not of his death, but of his life. She dreamed of the night so long ago, when a magical boy had found his shadow.

Author's Note: Well? I know it's sad and much of this story is going to be sad for awhile. But it will get better, I promise! Please review!


	3. On Board the Jolly Roger

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been busy with school but here is chapter three which is a bit on the disgusting side (at least I think so). Please read and review!

Chapter 3

On Board the _Jolly Roger_

Standing on the gleaming white sand of the beach, Princess Tiger Lily gazed up at the dark pirate ship before her with a scowl on her face. Then, she gripped her dagger in her teeth and began to climb the rope ladder.

When she reached the top, her black eyes darted around the deck, but not a soul was in sight, dead or otherwise. When the three warriors had boarded the ship, she lead the way to Hook's cabin, her knife held at the ready.

The cabin was unguarded, so the Indians were able to slip inside with ease where Tiger Lily struck a match and by its light beheld the horrid sight before her.

Blood covered the floor, moist in some areas still. A dark shape was lying slumped against the wall, and when Tiger Lily stepped closer, she nearly fainted for the first time in her life.

Peter Pan was staring at her. His eyes were wide and vacant. His chest was covered in blood, and his face was pale and expressionless.

The Indian princess regained control of herself and began to silently mouth the ceremonial prayers for the dead taught to her by her people. As she chanted, the men moved around her. They found a chest full of bed linens (why a man such as Hook would have such a thing, Tiger Lily did not know) and quickly made a makeshift stretcher on which they laid the body of their guardian. They were careful to not touch the blood or the wound, which would be cleaned later when they returned to the village. They wrapped the body in a third blanket and bowed their heads respectfully as Tiger Lily finished her prayer.

"Your Highness, we beg you to allow us to slaughter the demon who has done this terrible deed," said one of the men.

Tiger Lily shook her head. "No, we must consult with our allies first. But the devil _will_ brought to its knees and Pan will be avenged."

She bent down and brushed a strand of hair off of Peter's stiff face, her own eyes brimming with tears. She blinked furiously and cursed the captain of the _Jolly Rodger_ to the farthest depths of the Deep Realm, for he had deprived her beloved island of its guardian and now who knew what terrors would fall upon Neverland.

Tiger Lily stood up and ordered, "Come. Let us be away from this vile ship. We must hurry to the village. I feel that the sky will begin to weep soon."

Her companions nodded and two of them raised the stretcher and its burden off of the floor. They had only taken a few steps, when Tiger Lily suddenly grasped the arm of one of the men. He paused and waited for her. She moved forward and in one slow motion closed Peter's eyes and whispered into his ear.

"Rest in peace, little white bird. May you be free to fly through the sky and the stars forever."

Then, she straightened up and she and the warriors left the cabin as silently as they had come.

---

When they were standing on the beach once more, the party began to make their way back to the forest. When she head reached the first line of trees, Tiger Lily paused and turned around to look back at the pirate ship.

Then the rain started to fall.

The heavens had begun to weep.

The princess watched the rain fall for a moment before she entered the forest, leading the way back to the village.

---

Unaware of the burglary that had occurred right under their noses, or more accurately above them, the ragged crew of the _Jolly Roger_ stared attentively up at their captain, who had just risen to his feet.

None of the crew could remember a feast as grand as the one they had had tonight. For once, their stomachs ceased to growl as they were now bulging with delicious food. Their mugs were filled to the brim with whiskey which they drank heartily, not wanting to miss a moment of their good fortune.

It was all thanks to James Hook. Because of him, the crew would sleep soundly tonight without fear or worry, for their captain had finally prevailed over the great Peter Pan. With Hook's sword, the enemy of the pirates had died and all of Neverland would change.

The pirates did not dwell on this little detail for too long.

James Hook surveyed his crew with a small smile on his lips, all eyes were on him and the room was deadly quiet.

"Boys!" he began, his voice booming around the entire room. "Today is a day that shall go down in the history of this fine ship and its crew, for today Peter Pan was captured and killed. His fortunate demise now assures us that Neverland is in our grasp! What do you say to that?!"

The pirates roared and applauded their approval. Hook grinned and continued, "Feast your eyes upon his blood! The blood that is worth more than gold! The blood that when spilt ended the reign of our long sought enemy, Peter Pan!"

The pirates leapt to their feet, yelling wildly as Hook raised his sword high into the air. It was caked with dried blood, the blood of their enemy, the blood of Peter Pan.

When the excitement had died down, Hook spoke again, "Now, boys, I should like to ask you a few questions." He cleared his throat, raised his hook into the air and asked, "Who was it that cut off my hand?!"

"PETER PAN!" shouted the crew in unison.

"Who fed it to that damned overgrown lizard?!"

"PETER PAN!"

"Who has haunted our dreams for far too long?!"

"PETER PAN!"

"Who, pray tell me, boys! Who now lies dead in my cabin, never to taunt us again!

"PETER PAN!"

The entire crew leapt to their feet once more, yelling and banging their heavy mugs on the wooden table tops.

When they had resumed their seats, many red in the face from yelling and drinking, Hook asked them, "Now that Pan is dead, what shall we do with the body?"

"Burn him!" yelled Mullins. "Let the fires of Hell destroy him once and for all!"

"No, send him down to Davy Jones!" yelled Bill Jukes. "He will have a nice treat with Pan!"

"Yes, to Davy Jones below, that is what will await Pan!" Hook agreed. "But, for now get some sleep, lads. We shall send him off first thing in the morning!"

The pirates shouted their approval. Then, they slowly got to their feet and shuffled off to their bunks and collapsed in exhaustion. Hook climbed the stairs and came out onto the deck, where the rain was falling more steadily.

He stood on the deck, gazing out at the island that was now his to control. No one could stop him, for he would kill any who dared to fight him, kill them as he had killed Pan.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned swiftly to see his first mate, Smee, striding towards him, holding a lantern.

"Excellent speech, Cap'n," he said when he reached Hook. "What shall we do after we send Pan to Davy Jones?"

"We shall capture the fairies, the Indians, the Lost Boys and kill them all. We shall destroy everything that Peter Pan held dear," Hook replied.

"A very good plan, Cap't," Smee agreed, nodding.

"Of course there is one who could stop us," Hook commented, quietly.

"Who, Cap'n?"

"Wendy."

Smee snorted. "Wendy?! Isn't she a girl?"

"Exactly. She may choose to take Pan's place and will rally the Lost Boys to fight me." Hook answered. He stroked his chin, thoughtfully and added,"I expect there will be a battle in the near future. If not from the Lost Boys then from the Indians."

Smee shuddered. He didn't want to think about another battle when his captain had only recently succeeded in killing Peter Pan.

"Please, Cap'n, may I see Pan's body?" he asked.

Hook smiled at him and said. "Yes, Smee, but mind the blood."

Smee nodded and almost skipped over to the captain's cabin, the lantern swinging in his hand. He flung open the door and went inside, while Hook continued to stare out at Neverland.

A minute later, Smee came tearing out of the cabin, running so fast that he nearly fell on the slippery deck.

"Cap'n! He's gone!" Smee cried, when he reached Hook. "Pan's body is gone!"

"WHAT!" Hook turned on his heel and stormed over to his cabin. He yanked the lantern out of Smee's grasp and shined it around the room.

Dried blood covered the floor as he had expected, but the body of Peter Pan was no where to be seen.

"The Indians must have taken him!" cried Hook. "They must have come when we were below deck!"

"Shall we raid their village?" asked Smee hopefully, drawing out his cutlass.

"No," said Hook, softly. "Let them keep his wretched body, it does not matter to me. What matters is that Peter Pan is dead and I can now rest in peace."

"Er…I'm not so sure about that, Cap'n," said Smee uncertainly.

"Why?!" demanded Hook, rounding on him.

"Listen."

Hook listened and the sound that he heard made his blood run cold and his heart turn to stone.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU IDIOT! MOVE!" Hook roared and he bolted out of the cabin as if death itself were chasing him.

But Smee stood rooted in his spot, listening to the ticking crocodile and Hook's yell as he ran below deck.

"PAN SENT IT! I KNOW HE DID!"

Smee shook his head and looked at the room where Peter Pan had met his end. Then he turned and left the cabin, closing the door behind him. He strode across the deck and down the steps after his terrified captain, as the rain came pelting down upon the deck.


	4. The Living Tree

Author's Note: Over 100 hits! Thank you everyone! I hope you keep reading (and sending reviews) because here is chapter four, which is the last of the sad chapters, I promise! Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 4

The Living Tree

"Blessed are the dead that the rain falls on."

---F. Scott Fitxgerald, _The Great Gatsby_

Breakfast the next morning was somber affair. The little house was extremely quiet as the realization that Peter was dead settled in. No one felt much like having a make believe breakfast, so Wendy sent Nibs and Slightly out to gather fruit for everyone.

When they returned they were soaked to the skin. As they dumped mangos and peaches onto the table, Slightly exclaimed, "It's raining buckets out there! It's never rained on Neverland before!"

Wendy opened her mouth to speak, when she suddenly remembered something.

Peter controlled the weather.

Or he had anyway. Wendy knew that when Peter left the island it would snow until he returned. But now, she assumed that he since was dead, the island was crying with the knowledge that Peter would never return.

As everyone began eating their meager breakfast, Tiger Lily arrived in the little house.

She entered so silently that the Lost Boys nearly fell out of their chairs in surprise. They all got hastily to their feet and bowed respectfully to her.

Tiger Lily looked at Wendy and said, "Pan is at our village and the heavens weep for him. We must bury him at the Living Tree."

Wendy nodded silently and looked at the Lost Boys who nodded, sadly in return. She looked back at the princess and said, "Thank you, Tiger Lily. We shall be ready in a few moments."

"I will wait outside," answered the princess and she turned and left.

Wendy hurried to her bed and fetched the envelope that Peter's letter had come in with the fairy dust still inside. She slipped his kiss on its chain around her neck and placed her thimble in her pocket.

"Boys," she said to one of the Twins when she returned, "will one of you fetch Tinker Bell? You may carry her to the village."

One of the Twins nodded and hurried off to the place where the dead fairy lay.

Then, Wendy turned to her brothers. "Are you absolutely certain that you want to fly and never grow up? Are you _sure _that you want to stay on Neverland?" she asked them.

John and Michael nodded vigorously.

"We talked about it last night," said John, "and we've decided that we would much rather become Lost Boys and have grand adventures than go back home and become boring grown-ups."

"And what would become of Neverland if we left?" Michael added.

Wendy nodded in agreement. Yes, she and her brothers would stay on Neverland, even if they would never see their parents again. Wendy knew her mother would be miss them, but as Michael had said what would happen to Neverland if they left? Perhaps, once the shock of Peter's death wore down, she would return to London for one last visit with her parents and explain her decision to them.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the envelope and poured enough fairy dust to fill a teacup into her palm.

She and her brothers marveled at the strange substance for a few moments before they each took a small fistful and when Wendy counted to three they sprinkled it on themselves.

"Think of something happy," Michael said. "Let's see if we can fly."

Wendy thought instantly of Peter when he had first taught them to fly and she immediately felt her feet leave the ground as she floated up to the ceiling.

"It worked!" John cried happily. "We can fly!"

Wendy smiled and let the happy thought leave her mind and she descended slowly to the ground.

The Lost Boys clapped loudly when they landed and Wendy smiled sheepishly at them. She had forgotten that they were still in the room.

"Now we have three captains!" Curly exclaimed.

They all laughed at this, but stopped abruptly as they caught sight of First Twin standing against the wall with Tinker Bell in his hand.

"I suppose we shall go now," said Wendy softly.

The boys nodded and got to their feet. Wendy led the way up the small tunnel and out of the tree, where Tiger Lily stood waiting for them.

The rain was falling harder than ever. Wendy was soon soaked to the skin, her nightgown didn't help to keep off the rain and she shivered in the cold.

"Come, we must hurry," said Tiger Lily, once everyone had clambered out of the tree. She took off down the path, walking quickly through the drenched trees.

Wendy hurried to keep up, followed closely by John, Michael, Nibs, Slightly, Curly, Tootles, and the Twins. They moved slowly though the forest, jumping over puddles and slipping in the mud in their haste to keep up with Tiger Lily. Wendy occasionally heard the distant rumble of thunder as the rain came down in sheets, stinging her bare skin like a thousand invisible bees. She hoped they would arrive at the village soon.

After awhile, Wendy heard the distinctive sound of not thunder, but drums. They rounded a bend in the path and came upon the Indian village.

The Indians had gathered in two long rows, allowing them a wide path to enter the village. Tiger Lily strode forward, her head held high. When they reached the village center Tiger Lily's father, the chief stood before them. He dressed in a simple suit of buckskin. Beaded necklaces draped his neck and a long knife hung from his belt. The other villagers made a wide circle around them and silence fell upon the village.

"Not a sun has passed since the guardian of this island was taken from us. He was killed by a demon whose name shall not be spoken here," said the chief, his voice echoing around the village. "Today we bury him at the base of the sacred tree, known as the Living Tree, where we hope that he may be restored to us."

He paused and looked at Wendy and said, "Welcome, Wendy lady and Lost Boys to our village. It is now your duty to defeat the demon who has taken our guardian, is that not so?"

They all nodded silently.

The chief looked out at the crowd once more and called, "We travel to the tree!"

He turned and walked over to two men who were holding a stretcher made of blankets. He beckoned Wendy and the others to follow him, and then he and the men with the stretcher turned and headed deeper into the forest.

Tiger Lily followed her father and Wendy, her feet feeling very heavy, walked forward after her.

They had not traveled very far into the forest when they reached a clearing and Wendy saw one of the largest trees she had ever seen. If she had spread out her arms to wrap them around this massive tree's trunk, they wouldn't have come close to reaching the other side.

The branches were long and sturdy and crisscrossed each other in an endless network of leaves and limbs; some of the lower ones were as thick as her neck. She tilted her head back as far as she could, but could not see the top of the tree.

She looked back at the Lost Boys to see them staring in wonderment up the massive tree, their eyes as big as saucers.

Wendy looked ahead of her and felt her stomach plummet and her eyes brim with tears.

The Indians had laid the makeshift stretcher at the base of the large tree and lying on this stretcher, his hair plastered to his forehead by the rain, was Peter.

His eyes were now closed and his once tan skin was as white as Wendy's nightgown. The wound in his chest had been cleaned and no blood was in sight.

Biting her lip, Wendy looked up at the chief, expecting some sort of ceremony to begin, but he only shook his head and said solemnly, "Our guardian's lady is to say goodbye first. It is our sign of respect." Nodding to show she understood, Wendy walked forward and kneeled down beside Peter on the rain soaked ground. She stroked his hair for a few minutes and whispered softly, "Oh, Peter, why did you have to die?"

She leaned closer and whispered into his ear, "I _will _take your place. I and the Lost Boys will avenge you, Peter Pan."

She sat up, took the thimble out of her pocket and laid it in Peter's open right hand and whispered, "You gave me a kiss and now I shall give you one, for it belongs to you, dear Peter." She closed his stiff fingers around the thimble. Then, she stood up and looked over at the Twin who held Tinker Bell. He shuffled forward nervously, looking as if he were about to cry.

Wendy gently took the fairy from him and laid her in Peter's other hand. The boy and his fairy were together in death, as they had been in life.

Finally, Wendy rested her hand on Peter's forehead, a few of her tears fell onto his face and she brushed them away. Then, she looked for what she knew would be the last time upon the face of the Boy Who Never Grew Up.

Crying softly, Wendy stood up and moved back to where the Lost Boys and her brothers stood. They crowded around her and wept silently for Peter as the drums began sounding again.

She didn't look up again until John tapped her on the shoulder and whispered, "Look, Wendy."

She looked up at the Living Tree, her face wet from crying and the rain and saw hundreds of birds sitting in its branches. It seemed as if every bird on the island sat on the limbs of the tree. Their plumage ranged from the scarlet to black and all the colors in between. The birds remained strangely silent as the drumbeat continued.

Wendy watched as a few Indians moved forward and gently lifted Peter's body and removed the blankets from underneath him. They set him down a little to the right of where he had previously laid and using shovels, began to dig a hole.

Once a deep hole had been dug, the Indians stepped away and the Lost Boys walked slowly forward, their faces wet from crying.

They all kneeled down beside the dead body of their captain, each saying their last good-byes. Wendy couldn't hear what they said and she didn't really want to.

Eventually they all stood up and came to stand beside her, their heads held high this time as the Indians walked forward again and laid the body of Peter Pan into the ground. Before they covered him with dirt, Nibs and Slightly walked forward again and each laid a small pouch in the hole beside Peter. They came back to stand in their previous places without a word.

Finally, Tiger Lily came forward and sprinkled white feathers into the grave. When she had rejoined her father, the hundreds of birds in the tree took flight, their calls echoing around the forest.

As the drums sounded again, the mourning party left the Living Tree and headed back toward the village while two men stayed behind to bury Peter.

Before the sacred tree disappeared from view, Wendy looked back and whispered, "Good-bye, Peter. You will never _ever _be forgotten."

Then she turned and followed her brothers and the Lost Boys back to the village.


	5. Wendy's Fairy

Author's Note: Well, here's the first of the happy chapters! Thank you to all of my reviewers and I hope you continue to read and review!

Part II: To Live

Chapter 1

Wendy's Fairy

That evening, after a light dinner, Wendy sat in her rocking chair near the hearth where the smoldering embers of the fire burned brightly. John, Michael and the Lost Boys were asleep in their beds and all was still and silent in the little house under the ground.

Wendy couldn't sleep. Too much had happened during the day and she needed time to think.

What was she going to do now? Peter Pan was dead and buried and there was no one to tell her what to do next. Of course, she wanted to fight Captain Hook and avenge Peter as much as the Lost Boys did, but not any time in the near future.

Wendy looked down at her at her nightgown and saw that it was smudged with mud and rain. The hem had several tears in it that would take her days to repair, she hadn't realized how tattered it at had become until now.

An idea came to her and she got to her feet and fetched her sewing basket from under her bed and a bolt of hunter green material that the Indians had given her. Once she had stirred the fire into life, she sat on the floor and began to cut the material.

If she was going to take the place of Peter Pan, she needed some more appropriate clothes.

As she worked, she shook her head and wondered out loud, "What would my mother think of my becoming a Lost Girl?"

Nearly three and a half hours later, Wendy surveyed herself in the mirror in her new dark green tunic. The material was comfortable and soft on her skin. She had also made herself a pair of pants that ended just under her knees. A strip of leather around her waist served as a belt and she had fitted the sheath that held Peter's dagger into the belt and she marveled at her handiwork.

Seeing her herself in her new clothes, Wendy felt braver and more confident than she had ever felt before. She now knew that she was ready for any adventure that her new life would bring.

There was only one thing left to do.

She slid Peter's dagger out of it sheath and placed it at the bottom of her chin. She smiled at the thought of what she would look like in the morning and then grasped a clump of her shoulder length reddish brown hair and sliced it with the dagger.

And so, she began to cut her hair.

Ten minutes later, when her task was complete, she changed back into her nightgown and crawled into bed. She snuggled comfortably under the covers and slipped off to a peaceful sleep.

The Lost Boys nearly fell out of their chairs at the sight of Wendy's new outfit and haircut the next morning. Once the shock had worn off, John and Michael doubled over with laughter at the sight of her. She glared fiercely at them as she began making breakfast, but they didn't notice.

"Well, if I'm going to be flying out in broad daylight, I don't to be seen in my nightgown," she said, stiffly as her brothers gasped for breath.

"Then, will you make us new clothes, too?" asked Michael.

Wendy shrugged. "Perhaps."

As they began eating breakfast, the boys asked Wendy what they would do for the day.

"Well, I was thinking of spending much the day practicing flying and getting to know my way around Neverland." Wendy replied.

The boys nodded to show they understood and Slightly said, "We'll probably be at Maroons' Rock for much of the day."

Wendy nodded in understanding and then said, "There's one thing I want to ask all of you."

The boys looked up expectantly at her.

"How would you feel if I brought new children to Neverland? Both boys and girls?" she asked. "It was one of the things that Peter said I should do in the letter if I took his place."

The Lost Boys were silent for a time before Nibs said, "If Peter asked you to, then it's alright by me, and why not? We might need help in the battle against Hook."The other boys nodded in agreement and Wendy felt relived.

When everyone was finished eating and the dishes were washed and put away, the Lost Boys climbed out of the tree and out into the Neverland morning.

Wendy made sure all them were out of the house before she left as well. Before she did however, Nibs tapped her on the shoulder.

"I---um wanted to give this to you," he said, nervously and handed her a parcel wrapped in buckskin.

Wendy took the parcel from him, unfolded the material and gasped softly as she saw Peter's panpipes lying on her palm.

"Oh, Nibs," she breathed. "Thank you! But shouldn't these be with Peter?"

"He had an extra set and that was what I put in his grave," answered Nibs, softly. "Slightly put in some fairy dust. I just…just thought you should have them." He finished almost in a whisper.

"Well, thank you very much, Nibs," said Wendy with a smile.

Nibs smiled too and said, "You're welcome." Then he climbed up the tree and Wendy followed.

The rain had stopped during the night and the ground was damp from the water that dripped from the leaves of the trees. Sunlight shafted thought the leaves, bathing everything in a pale yellow light.

Wendy said good-bye to the Lost Boys and her brothers, making them promise to be back by sunset and to not go near the _Jolly Roger_. They promised they would and hurried off to the beach, while Wendy took off into the air.

The sun was bright and the sky was a brilliant blue as she flew around the island. She first taught herself to not to pretend to "swim" though the air as she had done the first time. By moving her head to the right or left she was able to move in that direction very easily and quickly mastered the skill.

By mid morning, Wendy felt that she was able to fly as well as Peter. She even dared to do a couple of small dives and a loop-the-loop, yelling with delight and happiness.

She flew around Neverland a few times, taking in all of its beauty and feeling very happy that she could call such a beautiful place her home. She wondered if Peter had ever looked down at his beloved island and had thought the same.

Fearing that thoughts of Peter would make her plummet out of the sky and to her death, Wendy quickly descended into a dive and headed for the ground.

Surprisingly, she pulled out of the dive very easily and landed lightly on the forest floor. Sighing with relief, Wendy turned and began strolling though the forest.

By late afternoon, she was sure that she was lost. The trees all looked the same and she couldn't see the beach at all. She felt as if she had been walking forever and she had not even reached the Indian village.

She walked on, becoming more and more lost and worried that she would never find her way back to the House Under the Ground. She considered flying over to Maroons' Rock and joining the Lost Boys, when a voice asked, "I say, young lady, are you lost?"

Wendy spun around but there was no one on the path behind her. Her eyes darted around the trees but she could see no eyes watching her from the gloom.

The voice spoke again.

"Ahem…I'm over here."

Wendy looked to her right and saw, sitting on a thin tree branch with his legs dangling into space was….

_A male fairy_.

His bare chest was tan and muscular and a tiny quiver of arrows was slung across one shoulder. The wings that protruded from his shoulder blades were twice as long as a dragonfly's and looked like a dragonfly's as well. They were long and slender wings and were a slivery color that was almost transparent, He wore tattered brown pants and vest that matched his tan skin. His face was also tan and he had short sandy-colored hair that fell to his ears. His light blue eyes sparkled as he stared up at her.

Suddenly, the fairy smiled and exclaimed, "Ah, I know who you are! You must be Wendy Darling! You were with Sir Peter at the fairy dance!"

Wendy was surprised that the fairy had not jingled like a bell, for she had thought jingling was the fairy language, so she replied a little uncertainly, "Er, yes, I am Wendy Darling. Er, you were at the fairy dance, too?"

"Why all the fairies of Neverland were there! And we were all overjoyed to see that Sir Peter had brought a lady friend with him!" replied the fairy, happily.

"Er, forgive me but why do you call Peter Pan 'sir'? And aren't fairies supposed make tinkling noises like a bell?" asked Wendy, feeling very ignorant.

The fairy chuckled softly and said, "Do not fret, Miss Wendy, how are you to find anything out if you don't ask? We, fairies always held Peter Pan in the highest regard. Since he was the most honored friend of the fairies, we thought it only proper to call him 'sir'. But only amongst ourselves of course, he would have thought the title to grown up for him!"

Wendy laughed. "Yes, I'm sure Peter would have thought that!"

"And to answer your other question, it is only the female fairies who tinkle like bells. The males are blessed with human speech." the fairy added with a grin. But then it faded and he continued sadly.

"But our females do not jingle so much anymore. Not since the deaths of Sir Peter and Tinker Bell, who was treated like a princess in our courts."

"I assure you that Peter fought bravely to the end," Wendy told the fairy. "I was there when he died."

The fairy gazed at her with sympathy and kindness and said, "Then, I wager that it was that vile pirate, Hook who killed him?"

Wendy nodded, sadly.

"But, have you taken Sir Peter's place?"

She nodded again,

The fairy bowed his head to her and said, "Then, Sir Peter will surly be avenged!"

An idea struck Wendy and she said, "Please, the last thing Tinker Bell said to me before she died was that I must find my own fairy. Peter, himself said that there is a fairy for every boy and girl. Would you be my fairy?"

The fairy raised his head and looked at her in bewilderment for moment before he leapt into the air and cried, "Oh, certainly, Miss Wendy! Oh, yes, I would be most honored to be your fairy! Oh, to be the fairy of the one who was loved by Sir Peter would be wonderful, indeed!"

Wendy laughed as the fairly settled himself on her shoulder and said, "Well then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Martin, tis a common name for a fairy but I like it anyway."

"Is that all?" asked Wendy.

"Should fairies have a need for surnames?"

"No, I suppose not." Wendy admitted.

"Well, now that we know each other, might I ask where you were going?" asked Martin, as he settled himself comfortably on her shoulder.

"I was just exploring the woods and then I got lost, so I guess we shall go back to the House Under the Ground," Wendy told him.

"Ah, yes, Sir Peter's fabled hideaway," Martin commented, quietly. "Well, then lead on Miss Wendy."

She laughed again, turned on her heel and walked away down the path with her new fairy riding on her shoulder.

Martin turned out to be a very informative companion and Wendy was glad that she had chosen him for her fairy. As they walked, he told her of what Peter's adventures had been like before she had arrived, the many fairy courts that he had attended and the legends that were attached to his name. Wendy learned that when a child died it had been a custom of Peter's to accompany that child to Heaven for part of the way so that they would not be afraid. Wendy thought this to be very kind of Peter and she smiled at the thought.

He asked her many questions about her own life and she told him how she had met Peter and the stories she had heard of the Boy Who Never Grew Up. She was surprised to find that Martin had heard of Kensington Gardens and that he often returned to the park when he could.

It was late in the afternoon when they reached the House Under the Ground.

As Wendy prepared dinner, Martin flitted around the large room, apparently very pleased with his new living quarters. Wendy showed him the cubby hole that had once been Tinker Bell's apartment and he was overjoyed with the fact that she would allow him to move in.

The Lost Boys were very surprised to see him when they arrived home near sunset. Michael, in particular, was quite pleased with the fairy and the two remained good friends for the rest of their time on Neverland.

When Wendy crawled into bed later that night, she felt nothing but happiness and contentment. Her life on Neverland was turning out wonderfully: she could fly, she would never grow old and she had a fairy.

She sighed deeply, closed her eyes and drifted off to what she hoped was a peaceful sleep.

However that was not to be the case.

She awoke suddenly with a start in complete darkness. She blinked furiously and wondered what had awakened her.

"Wendy," a voice whispered.

She stared into the darkness but could see no one.

"Who's there?" she whispered, loudly.

"It's me, Martin!" came the voice.

Wendy reached a hand over to her bedside table, found a box of matches, lit one and by its light saw her fairy standing on the table, looking anxious.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but we must fly," he said, hurriedly.

"Fly? Where to?"

"To Kensington Gardens!" he replied.

"The Gardens? What for?"

"I have received a message from Solomon Caw, an old crow who lives in the Gardens. He says there are children hiding there who _must _come to Neverland," answered her fairy.

"Wait a minute, did this crow know Peter?" asked Wendy.

"Who else do you think taught him to fly?" said Martin.

He didn't give her time to dwell on this but continued hurriedly, "Please, Wendy, we must leave now!"

"Alright, alright," she said and got out of bed and lit a candle. She changed into her green outfit and turned back to her fairy.

"I have some fairy dust with me, shall I sprinkle it on you?" she asked him.

Martin nodded. "Yes, then I can make my own from it."

She obliged and he glowed brightly for a few minutes before his light dimmed slightly as he leapt into the air and cried, "Come! We must fly!"

Wendy nodded and hurried out of the House Under the Ground and into the still night, where she took to the air and flew high above Neverland, flying fast to city that she had once called home.


	6. Kensington Gardens

Author's Note: Here is chapter 2 of Part 2! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Kensington Gardens

As Wendy flew across the night sky, she couldn't know that far below her in Kensington Gardens, an old crow sat high in a tree, watching the stars. He looked down at the three dark shapes sitting beneath his tree, and then up at the sky again, waiting and hoping.

There was no other explanation as to why all the fairies had disappeared from Kensington Gardens. Peter Pan was dead, Solomon Caw knew it, no matter how hard he wished that it was not. But he knew that in deep in his old crow's heart, that the boy he had so fondly called the Betwixt and Between was dead.

This was why he watched the stars. He hoped that one of the fairies of Neverland would receive his message. For if any child ever needed to go to the magical island it was the three who huddled below him.

And so the old crow sat waiting and watching.

* * *

Oblivious to his worries, for she did not know the thoughts of a crow, twelve-year-old Jane Warner sighed and curled herself into an even tighter ball to block out the cold wind that blew through the large park. Her ten-year-old sister, Margaret dozed beside her with her head on Jane's shoulder. Their brother Nicholas who was a year younger than Jane, sat beside her.

As the oldest, Jane knew that it was her responsibility to take of her siblings. That was why she had made the decision to run away to Kensington Gardens. She knew of the boy called Peter Pan, who would occasionally return to the park from his home of Neverland.

Adults considered Peter Pan to be nothing more than a beloved storybook character, but Jane believed in him as did her siblings and that was why they had run away to the Gardens.

They hoped that Peter Pan would come for them and whisk them away to Neverland. That he would lead them off to have grand adventures and they could leave behind their irresponsible parents forever.

Their father was a highly respected banker who had no time for his children and often took his rage and frustration from work out on his children by verbal abuse. Nearly every night, he would yell at them and on occasion, hit them. He would say that they were not good enough for anything or that he never wanted to have such horrible children or other unspeakable things.

This could go on for hours and would end up that they would be locked in their rooms with no dinner, simply because their father hated them.

Their mother was no better. She spent all of her husband's money on expensive clothes and jewelry while completely neglecting her children. She would attend a lavish party of some sort every other night where she would consume large amounts of alcohol and would stumble home, so drunk that Jane often found her passed out on the doorstep.

Finally, it became too much for Jane. This was not how parents were supposed to treat their children. Parents were supposed to be kind and loving and teach them right from wrong. They were not supposed to hate them for being born or be so drunk that they didn't even recognize them. That was when Jane made the decision that they would run away to Kensington Gardens.

And now, here they were, waiting for Peter Pan.

He was the only one who Jane believed would save her and her siblings. He would give them a better life. He would show them what it was to have fun and to feel accepted and wanted.

Only he could save them.

Jane closed her eyes as the wind blew across her face. She began to shiver as she prayed softly, "Please, come soon, Peter Pan. We want to go to Neverland. Please, rescue us and give us a better life."

She squeezed her eyes tightly and buried her face in her hands, but she did not cry. She was too old to cry.

_Please let him come_, she begged. _Please let him come_.

High above her, Solomon Caw heard the poor girl's pleas and his old bird's heart went out to her. The girl had no idea that the savior that she believed in so deeply was dead, but Solomon hoped that someone would come. If not for the girl then for him, to let him know that Neverland lived on and that Peter Pan was not going to be forgotten.

With new hope, he stared up at the sky once more to wait for news.

* * *

Wendy flew high above the Gardens, which to her looked like a solid mass of never ending darkness. Martin flew next her and cried out, suddenly, "There's Solomon Caw! In that large tree up ahead!

Wendy nodded curtly and descended into a graceful dive. She saw a large oak ahead of her and sitting on one of the higher branches was a large black crow.

She pulled out of the dive quickly and landed lightly on the branch next to the crow, her fingers easily gripping the rough bark.

"Welcome, Martin," said the crow, who could only be Solomon Caw. "You received my message?"

"Yes," said Martin, as he landed on Wendy's shoulder. The crow looked at Wendy for a long time and then asked softly, "So, it is true. Pan is dead."

"Yes," said Martin, sadly. "But I have brought the one who has taken his place." He gestured to Wendy and said, "Solomon, may I introduce Miss Wendy Darling. Wendy, this is Solomon Caw."

"Hello," said Wendy courteously to the crow.

"Good evening, my dear," said Solomon Caw as he inclined his head to her. "I wish I could welcome you to Kensington Gardens on a happier occasion. Peter Pan was a very close friend of mine."

"How did you meet Peter?" Wendy asked. "I mean, he told me that he used to live in Kensington Gardens, but he never mentioned you."

"That is a story too long and complicated for the time that we have," replied the crow. "However, I will tell you that I met Peter Pan when he came here, after running away from home the day he was born. It was I who taught him to fly and told him about Neverland. He was always welcome in Kensington Gardens when he returned." Solomon paused and then continued. "But enough about Peter Pan. I suggest you look below you, dear child, for there are the three children who are in desperate need of your help."

Wendy obliged and saw three dark shapes huddled at the base of the tree. Martin flew lower so she could see them and by his light, she saw two girls and a boy. Judging by their size, the girl and the boy were about the same age, while the second girl was younger, perhaps seven or eight.

She signaled to Martin to fly around the older girl's head to get her attention. He did so and Wendy watched as the girl raised her head and start with surprise at the sight of Martin. She followed his progress as he flew up to where Wendy sat. When the girl caught sight of Wendy, she gasped softly and jumped to her feet.

Wendy leapt from the branch and landed softly in front of the girl. Martin hovered between them, allowing her to clearly see the girl's face.

She was a several inches shorted than Wendy, with short light brown and large dark brown eyes like a fawn's. She wore a light blue nightgown and thin slippers. She gaped at Wendy, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"Hello," said Wendy, kindly before the girl had a chance to speak. "My name is Wendy Darling. What's yours?"

The girl bit her lip and said, "I'm Jane Warner. Where is Peter Pan?"

"Oh, Jane, I'm sorry to tell you, but Peter Pan is…dead."

Jane stared at her. "Dead?" she repeated in a shocked whisper. "Peter Pan is _dead_?"

"Yes," said Wendy, "and I have taken his place."

"But he _can't_ die!" cried Jane. "He's Peter Pan! Peter Pan _can't _die!"

"Believe me he can," said Wendy, softly. "I—I saw him die."

"How?!" demanded Jane. "How did he die!"

"Hook."

"Hook? You mean _Captain Hook killed Peter Pan_!" Jane cried, her voice increasing in volume with every word.

"Yes."

"No, I don't believe you!" said Jane flatly, folding her arms across her chest. "I _won't_ believe you!"

Wendy opened her mouth to speak, when a tired voice asked, "Jane, why are you yelling? Has Peter Pan come yet?"

The other younger girl was sitting up against the tree and she blinked slowly as she looked up at her older sister.

Jane turned swiftly to her and answered, "No, Margaret. This is Wendy Darling. She says Peter Pan is dead and she says she has taken his place."

"But she can take us to Neverland!" cried Margaret, jumping to her feet.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Margaret?! She said Peter Pan is dead!" Jane practically yelled at her sister.

"Peter Pan's dead?" said Margaret, softly. Her eyes began to well up with tears, as she wailed, "But…but we believed in him! Peter wouldn't let us down! He has to come!"

Margaret began to cry loudly and Jane put comforting arm around her sister as she glared at Wendy, She opened her mouth to speak when a third voice spoke up.

"Jane, please, try to understand. Of course Peter Pan can die. He's the Boy Who Never Grew Up not the Boy Who Never Died."

Wendy looked past Jane and the sobbing Margaret to see the third child, a boy who had gotten to his feet.

He had short dark brown hair and large light blue eyes. He smiled at Wendy and said, "I'm Nicholas Warner, but call me Nico. I'm eleven. I'm sorry my sister is so mean to you, but our parents…they hate us. We ran away to the Gardens, hoping that Peter Pan would come and take us away to Neverland and give us a better life. But, if you're Wendy Darling, and you say that Peter Pan is dead, then you must have come from Neverland, right?"

"Yes, I did," answered Wendy, "and yes Peter Pan is dead."

"But, you said you've taken his place, so can you take us to Neverland?"

"Yes I have and I shall because I certainly do not want you to go back to your parents," said Wendy.

"Prove it," demanded Jane. "Prove it that you have taken his place."

"How?"

"Fly."

"Alright."

Wendy rose slowly into the air and flew in a large circle around the three children. They stared up at her as she halted near them, hovering in mid air nearly three feet off of the ground.

"Now, will you come to Neverland?" she asked with a small smile at their shocked faces. "Peter asked me to bring more children to his island. Then he and his story will live on in the children who believe in him."

The three Warner children were silent for a long time, until Margaret asked, "Do you have a fairy?"

"Yes, his name is Martin." said Wendy, as Martin flew closer to the little girl and she squealed with delight at the sight of him.

"There are mermaids, too," Wendy added with a grin.

"Mermaids?!" breathed Margaret. "With tails?"

"Such long tails and there are Indians."

"Indians?" repeated Nico, sounding interested.

"And there are the pirates, too."

"Pirates?" Jane shuddered. "I don't fancy meeting a pirate anytime soon."

"But we have to kill Captain Hook," Nico cried. "He killed Peter Pan!"

"So, do you believe me now?" Wendy asked the three.

Nico and Margaret nodded vigorously. Jane bit her lip and then nodded slowly and said, "Yes, anywhere that you take us will be better than the life we've had."

Wendy smiled and looked at Martin, who flew above each child and sprinkled some fairy dust on them. They cried out in delight and surprise and looked at Wendy, their eyes shining with excitement.

"Think of a happy thought," she instructed, "and let it lift you into the air."

"Mermaids!" Margaret yelled and she screamed softly as her feet lifted off of the ground.

"I flewed!" she yelled, happily. "I flewed!"

"Pirates!" Nico cried and he too rose into the air, hovering near his sister.

"Come on, Jane!" Margaret called. "Think of a happy thought, so we can go to Neverland!"

Wendy saw Jane look incredulously up at her airborne siblings. Then she looked down at Wendy and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "To never see my parents again and to become a Lost Girl."

She gasped as she flew into the air. Wendy laughed as she watched the three children fly with huge smiles of happiness plastered across their faces.

Wendy flew higher to hover beside the happy children and was about to call out to them, when Solomon Caw spoke quietly from behind her.

"Never lose faith, Miss Wendy, for to have faith is to have wings."

Wendy turned and looked at the old crow, who smiled and added, "That was something I told Peter Pan long ago. It is, after all, the only _true_ way to fly."

"Thank you, Solomon Caw," said Wendy. "May I visit the Gardens sometime?"

"Any friend of Peter Pan's is welcome in Kensington Gardens," answered Solomon Caw.

Wendy's smile widened and she looked back at the three Warner children and yelled, "Come away, you three! Come away to Neverland!"

"To Neverland!" they cried in unison and Wendy flew ahead of them, with Martin beside her, leading the way to the second star to the right….and straight on till morning.


	7. Battle Plans

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know many of you have been enjoying my other Peter Pan story, A Night at the Theater, but I hope you have not forgotten about this one! For those who have been waiting for me to update, I am terribly sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy (and review!) chapter 3 of part 2!**

Chapter 3

Battle Plans

The Lost Boys were very relieved to see Wendy when she arrived in the House Under the Ground three hours later. They told her that they had feared she had returned to her parents to grow up. She explained to them how Martin had awoken her during the night and had told her that they had to fly to Kensington Gardens. She then introduced them to Jane, Margaret and Nico, saying. "I want all of you to make them feel welcome and show them around Neverland because they will not be returning home."

The Lost Boys nodded to show they understood and introduced themselves to the three children, happy that their captain had not abandoned them. After the introductions, Wendy turned to Jane, Margaret and Nico and asked, "Now, what shall we do about sleeping quarters?"

"We would, um like to sleep together if you don't mind," said Jane a little nervously.

Wendy smiled. "Then you may share the little house that is outside, but you may sleep down here too, if you wish."

Jane grinned. "Sound fine."

"Well, then off to bed with you! said Wendy, playfully shooing them out of the house. "You've had a long night!"

"I'll say we have," Nico muttered as he and his sisters climbed out of the tree.

Twenty minutes later, the Lost Boys were asleep in their bed once more and Wendy collapsed into her own in exhaustion.

"Martin," she yawned before she closed her eyes. "If you get a message from a friend of Peter's again, tell me in advance, will you?"

"Certainly, Miss Wendy," came his reply from somewhere above her.

Wendy smiled, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wendy and the Lost Boys spent much of the next day showing Jane, Margaret and Nico around Neverland. They visited Marooners' Rock and swam in the lagoon for much of the morning. Margaret was enchanted by the mermaids, despite their cold aloofness. Then, they explored the Black Castle, where Nico found a new passageway and Jane discovered small gemstones in a hole in the side of a cliff.

They visited the Indian village and were treated to a wonderful lunch of smoked fish. Then, Wendy silently led the small party to the Living Tree and Peter's grave.

They formed a small circle around his grave and became silent as they reflected upon the boy that had been the very center of Neverland. Margaret and Jane cried softly and even Nico sniffed loudly, while Wendy spoke of Peter's final battle, emphasizing upon his bravery and quoting his famous line that death would be an awfully big adventure.

Then, the Lost Boys and John and Michael returned to the House Under the Ground while Wendy took the three new children on a flight around Neverland. They were entranced by the island's beauty and Wendy pointed out the _Jolly Roger_ to them with its red flag fluttering in the breeze.

That night after dinner, Wendy began making each Warner child an outfit of buckskin, saying that she had adopted Peter's rule that no one was to look like her. She listened as each Lost Boy had a turn at telling a story. However, they soon agreed that Wendy's stories were the best, so as she worked she began the story of Snow White, which none of the Lost Boys had heard before.

Later, when she crawled into bed, she felt extremely happy and content and slipped quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

And so the next few days on Neverland were very busy for Wendy and the Lost Boys. Jane, Margaret and Nico adjusted well to their new home and soon forgot about their parents as they spent their days exploring Neverland.

Wendy tried her best to enjoy herself, but her thoughts kept returning to the impending battle with Hook. What if he ambushed them when they were unprepared? What would become of Neverland? She knew she would have to talk to the Lost Boys, so one evening at dinner, she addressed the matter.

"Boys," she began. "I need to ask you something very important."

Everyone looked up expectantly.

"I want to know if you still wish to fight Hook and avenge Peter." She said.

"Of course we do!" yelled the boys. "He was our captain!"

"He brought us to Neverland!" cried Slightly. "He made us Lost Boys!"

"It's because of Peter that Neverland exists!" said Nibs.

"And Hook took him away from us!" added First Twin.

"We have to fight Hook!" yelled Curly. "If not for Peter, then for Neverland!"

Wendy held up her hand to silence them. "Very well," she said with a small smile. "Then, I want to hear your thoughts on any tactics you may have on the battle against Hook."

"What are 'tactics'"? asked Tootles.

"It means plans or strategies," Wendy told him.

"Nibs and I have our own plan," said Slightly. "Don't worry about us."

"Yes, but does that mean we shall wait for Hook to ambush us?" Wendy asked the boys.

"NO!" they yelled in unison.

"We will attack him!" yelled Curly. "Attack him when he least expects it!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"In that case, I shall send two of you to visit the Indians in a day or so to inform them of our plan," Wendy said.

"We'll go," John and Nico offered.

"Good."

"Can I help fight, Wendy?" asked Margaret.

"Absolutely not!" cried Jane. "You're much too young!"

Margaret bit her lip and looked as if she were about to cry.

"Oh, please, Wendy!" she whined. "Please, I want to avenge Peter too!"

"I'm sorry Margaret, but your sister is right, you're too young. I don't want you to get hurt." Wendy told her.

Margaret frowned and folded her arms across her chest in a pouting gesture.

They discussed further plans and decided to plan the battle for the second week anniversary of Peter's death. Wendy divided each boy into groups for them to practice sword fighting for three hours each day, as she herself was in dire need of practice. Nibs and Slightly refused to tell of their secret plan and Wendy let them keep it that way. Margaret was still upset about not being able to help but she cheered up a bit when Martin offered to stay with her and Wendy promised to tell her every detail of the battle, especially the bloody parts.

With their battle plans forming nicely, the Lost Boys, John, Michael, Jane, Margaret and Nico hurried off to bed, their thoughts full of avenging Peter Pan. Wendy sat by the fire, sewing quietly and contemplating the future.

* * *

Meanwhile on board the _Jolly Roger_, Captain Hook paced behind his desk, his thoughts full of the new developments on Neverland. He had seen Wendy and three new children fly in the sky earlier that day. The girl had changed a lot since Pan's death. She now wore green, as he had and had cut her hair.

_Perhaps that means she has his bravery, as well_, thought Hook.

He continued to pace behind his desk, occasionally glancing at the place where he had fatally stabbed Peter Pan. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of the night when his most hated enemy had died in his own cabin.

Hook shook his head and continued pacing. He had more pressing matters to deal with: if he wanted to rule Neverland he needed to kill Wendy and the Lost Boys, as well as the Indians because they had been allies of Pan.

This could only be done in battle.

The greatest battle of them all! Killing Peter Pan had been good, but killing the one who loved him was even better. Then, Neverland would be his for the taking. The Indians would fight of course, but their bows and arrows were no match for the pistols he and his crew carried.

Hook smiled at his plan and he knew it was a good one. Soon, Peter Pan would become nothing more than a simple fairy tale and his and Wendy's deaths would show the world that evil could conquer good.

He paused in his pacing when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," he barked.

The door opened slowly to reveal Smee standing on the threshold.

"Evenin' Cap'n," he said, brightly as he strode into the cabin. "Me and the mates heard you pacin' from downstairs and they sent me up to see if you was alright."

"Never better, Smee," Hook replied with a grin. "I have been thinking how to fully achieve our goal of controlling Neverland."

"Oh? How so, Cap'n?"

"Have you not noticed, Smee, that our dear Miss Wendy has changed her appearance?"

Smee thought for a minute and then nodded, "Yes, Cap'n, she's all in green now, like Peter Pan and she can fly."

"Precisely," answered Hook. "She has taken Pan's place which means she thinks that she will rule Neverland, but it is I who will rule, right, Smee?"

"Right, Cap'n."

"Exactly, so we must kill her and the Lost Boys to achieve our goal."

"Does that mean there'll be a battle, Cap'n?" asked Smee, hopefully.

"Yes, you idiot! How else will I kill the wretched girl!" growled Hook. "I will kill her as I killed Pan as well as his pathetic crew of lost boys. Then we shall find that blasted crocodile and slay it as well!"

"Oh, wonderful, Cap'n!" cried Smee, clapping softly. "When will it take place?"

Hook thought for a minute and then answered, "In two weeks on the very day that I killed Pan. Let them feel reassured that I will not attack them. But, in two weeks we shall do just that! We shall raid their hovel and take them aboard the ship and make them fight me! And I shall let the girl watch as the Lost Boys die and kill her last of all!"

Smee applauded loudly and exclaimed, "A wonderful plan, Cap'n! They'll never know what hit them!"

Hook nodded in agreement and said, "I believe I shall retire for the night. All this planning wears me out, but the end is coming for Wendy Darling, oh the end is coming."

Smee nodded curtly and hurriedly left the cabin to tell the crew of the battle plans.

Hook smiled to himself. Times were changing for drastically on Neverland, and he would lead the way to make sure those changes occurred.


	8. What Happened at the Living Tree

**Author's Note: Hello! I have finally updated! For those who are angry with me because I killed Peter in the first chapter, this chapter is for you! I think you will really enjoy and perhaps, forgive me. ******** Please read and review!**

Chapter 4

What Happened at the Living Tree

The next week was very busy for Wendy. The Lost Boys trained hard for the upcoming battle. Wendy was improving greatly in swordplay, although she had much help from Nibs, Slightly and Curly.

John, Michael and Jane practiced with her. At first, Jane had been terrified at the thought of fighting pirates, but once she had mastered some simple fighting techniques her confidence was boosted greatly and she was ready to fight.

Wendy met with Tiger Lily and the Indians at the end of the week and they agreed that Wendy and Lost Boys would handle much of the battle while the Indians would watch from the beach. Once they saw any sign that she and her small army were losing, they would join in the fight.

Everything was going according to plan and Wendy felt confident that she and the Lost Boys would easily defeat Hook and avenge Peter.

But that was before her dreams started.

She began having dreams every night of Peter's death. Dreams which she had hoped she would never have to experience. In her mind's eye, she watched Peter fight Hook, watched him fall to the floor and Hook thrust his sword deep into his chest. She saw the blood, as she had then, flowing freely out of the fatal wound as the life seeped out of Peter Pan.

She awoke some nights to find her pillow wet from crying and Martin hovering above her head, asking if she was alright. But, she couldn't tell him. She knew why she was having the dreams; she feared the upcoming battle and if she too would die. And neither Martin nor the Lost Boys nor her brothers could understand her fear.

There was only one person who could.

When she woke from another horrible dream in which both Peter and the Lost Boys died, Wendy knew what she needn't to do.

She needed go to the Living Tree.

* * *

The early afternoon was bright and sunny as Wendy walked alone through the forest. She had given the Lost Boys and the others a break from practice to reward them for their hard work and they had decided to spend the day at the mermaids' lagoon.

She did not tell anyone where she was going. If she wanted to be brave for the upcoming battle, she needed to overcome her fears.

She knew that the only person who could truly understand her was dead, but she wanted to be as close to Peter as possible as she sorted through everything that was racing through her head. Besides, the area around the tree would be quiet and peaceful, giving her time to think.

Not a breath of wind moved through the tree's leaves as Wendy entered the clearing. She sighed heavily as she seated herself at its base, a little to the left of where Peter was buried.

And, so she began to think.

Eventually, her thoughts returned to Peter and his final battle. Could this be her final battle as well? Would she die at the hands of Captain Hook, too? Would her death cause Neverland to disappear and the story of Peter Pan to become nothing more than a fairy tale?

Wendy drew her legs up to her chin and buried her face in her knees. She couldn't bear the thought of dying and leaving the Lost Boys to become exactly what their name suggested: lost boys with no home or family.

Wendy was frightened by these thoughts and although she tried to control herself, she began to cry. Her cries grew to sobs that echoed around the still clearing. She missed Peter so much and she had no idea what the future would bring.

She stopped crying suddenly when she saw a shadow fall across the ground in front of her. She raised her head slowly and stared at the impossible.

"Girl, why are you crying?" a familiar voice inquired from somewhere above her.

* * *

Wendy turned her head slowly and looked up into the tree, blinking away the tears.

Perched on one of the lower branches with his legs tucked under him and a cocky smile spreading across his face was…

Peter Pan.

Wendy stared incredulously at him as his blue eyes gazed calmly into hers.

"Hello, Wendy," he said, softly.

She wiped the tears from her face and cried, "Oh, Peter, are you a ghost?!"

He shook his head as his smile widened.

"Then, what are you?"

He unfolded his legs and stood up on the branch with his hands on his hips and replied, "I am youth. I am joy and I am freedom!"

Then, he leapt lightly from the branch and landed in front of her.

His skin was no longer white with death, but tan as it had once been. His chest was free of blood and his face was unblemished by the blow from Hook's sword. The sunlight highlighted the streaks of blonde in his hair and his eyes sparkled with happiness as he looked at her.

"Oh, Peter," Wendy breathed, "have you really come back from the dead?"

He nodded. "Yes, Wendy, I have. That is the magic that is housed in this great tree. It allows the dead to come back to life for short periods of time when the people they left behind need to see them." He paused and then added, "You were crying, Wendy, like I was when I met you. I needed you then to become a mother to the Lost Boys, and now you need me but I suppose your need is much greater."

"I thought you were crying because you couldn't get your shadow to stick." Wendy asked.

"Well, yes, that too." Peter admitted.

Wendy smiled and then confessed to him about what occurred over the past few nights. "I've had dreams, Peter, dreams of your death. The Lost Boys and I plan to fight Hook to avenge you, but…but Peter what if _I_ die?"

He grasped one of her hands in his and answered, softly. "You will not die, Wendy. You will live. You _must _live for me because to live will be an awfully big adventure."

Wendy smiled weakly and nodded. _Yes_, she thought, _to live _will_ be an awfully big adventure, indeed._

Peter smiled too and then asked a little uncertainly, "Wendy, might I give a kiss?"

"You already did, Peter," she said, fingering the acorn button that hung on its chain around her neck.

"No, Wendy," he answered, almost in a whisper, "a _real _kiss."

Before she could make out what he was saying, he stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her lips.

She hesitated for a moment and then kissed him back. She felt Peter smile as he kissed her and she knew then that he had truly cared for her all along.

Hook might have taken his life but he had not taken his love, his love for her. Peter Pan had returned when she had needed him most and to show her that he cared for her in the only way he knew she would understand.

A simple kiss.

A _real_ kiss.

All too soon, Peter broke the kiss and smiled sweetly at her. Wendy smiled too, bewildered by what had just occurred.

Peter still held one of her hands and whispered into her ear, "Fly with me, Wendy Darling."

Then, he lifted into the air and Wendy had no choice but to follow him.

They flew higher and higher into the air until Wendy felt that she could touch the sky with her fingertips. The cool wind blew across her face and she was filled with happiness and joy, so much that she never wanted to touch the ground again and fly with Peter forever.

Finally, Peter stopped, hovering in mid air. He released her hand and Wendy looked down to see all of Neverland spread out around her with its white sandy beach, the deep forest with its lush greenery, the cove that housed the _Jolly Roger_ and the mermaids' lagoon.

"You cut your hair, Wendy," she heard Peter observe from beside her.

She looked at him, smiled and said, "Yes, well if I'm going to be flying around all day I don't want my hair to get in the way!"

Peter laughed and with a wink, he took off flying around the island. Laughing in return, Wendy flew right after him.

And so, they spent the day together. As they flew, they talked as if Peter was not really dead and it was just an ordinary day on the magical island. Wendy told him about Martin, her trip to Kensington Gardens where she had met Solomon Caw and had taken the Warner children to Neverland. When she asked him if he wanted to see the boys, he declined, saying that since it was she who had summoned his help and it was she who needed him and so, only she could see him.

Peter's face became sad when she told him about the children's abusive parents, for Jane had told her in greater detail of what their lives had been like before they had run away.

"Yes," he said, sadly, "that is one of the gifts of this island. Children call to it when they are afraid. They know of the Boy Who Never Grew Up and they think I will save them. I try to, of course and to show them what a terrible thing growing up is. But…but I can't save all of them." He finished, softly.

"Is that why you decided to accompany children when they died?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, if I couldn't help them in life then I knew I could help them in death. I loved seeing their faces as they flew through the sky. It made me happy that I had helped to make their death at least a little better. Some seemed to think that Neverland was Heaven and that I was an angel or something like that. But, I'm not, considering that I…I'm dead."

"What is Heaven like, Peter?" Wendy asked tentatively.

He looked at her, his face solemn and replied, "I cannot answer that, Wendy."

Wendy nodded to show she understood. She took hold of one of his hands, smiled and said, "Come, Peter, let us enjoy the day that we have together."

He smiled a smile that made her heart flutter and together they flew off into the sky.

* * *

When they landed back at the Living Tree, the sun was just setting over the horizon and everything was bathed in a golden yellow light.

They climbed the tree and sat in its high branches, watching the sun sink low over the horizon. After awhile, Peter slipped off the branch and dropped to the ground below. Curious, Wendy followed him.

The forest was bright from the setting sun but it would soon grow dark as dusk settled upon Neverland.

"Peter," Wendy began, "can't you stay and fight Hook? Just imagine his face when he sees his most feared enemy back from the dead!"

Peter smiled, but shook his head. "No, Wendy, I cannot because that is your job now. I am dead and you are alive and you have taken my place. But, I shall live in other places as well."

"Where?"

"I shall live in Neverland where I will never be forgotten. I shall live in the hearts of children who know my story and when they tell it to their children and their children's children, I shall live on. I shall live in the faces of mothers who have no children. I shall live in the hearts of adults who long to be young again. And as long as children remain happy and innocent and believe in fairies and in Neverland, I shall live forever."

He paused and whispered into her ear, "And I shall live in you, dear Wendy."

They gazed at each other for a long time and Wendy let all of what he had said sink in.

"Oh, Peter!" she cried and flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He heisted before wrapping his arms around and stroking her short hair as she cried into his shoulder. She knew that this would very likely be the last time he would be on Neverland.

Eventually, Peter stepped away from her and without saying anything, placed something into her left hand and closed her fingers around the small object. Then he looked into her face.

"Good-bye, Wendy lady," he said as he bowed graciously to her.

He was about to turn around when Wendy grabbed his wrist and cried, "Wait, Peter! Will I ever see you again?!"

He looked back at her, smiling one of his glorious smiles and said, "Look to the sky, look to the stars, it is there that I fly."

Then, he turned and leapt into the air, soaring above the trees.

Wendy smiled through her tears as she watched him become smaller and smaller, flying high into the heavens where he now belonged.

When he was gone, she looked down at her hand which was still balled into a fist. She opened her fingers and gasped and then she knew that she could never doubt what had just occurred.

A silver thimble was lying on her palm.

Wendy closed her fingers around the thimble and held it close to her heart. Then, she began to laugh. She laughed so hard that she nearly cried and she yelled into the forest.

"Oh, the cleverness of you, Peter Pan! Oh, the cleverness of you!"

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? I hope it wasn't too sappy and the kiss was okay. I had fun writing this chapter!**

**If anyone thought that Peter seemed too 'intellectual', my thought on that was that if you were dead and came back to life then you'd probably have a pretty interesting perspective on your life and death. Well…I hope that made sense.**

**Please review!**


	9. The Perfect Story

**Author's Note: Hello! Well, my birthday is on the 17****th**** (hence the Shamrock 17 part of my pen name) and as an 'early' present to all of my awesome reviewers I have been updating my stories. So, here is the next chapter of An Awfully Big Adventure! Please tell me what you think! I'm not really sure about it…it's supposed to be a sort of 'calm before the storm' type thing.**

**Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 5

The Perfect Story

Wendy did not tell anyone what had happened at the Living Tree that day. She kept Peter's thimble in a box under her bed. She sometimes slept with it under her pillow and dreamed of Peter.

The only person who heard the full story was Martin. She told him the tale of Peter's return two nights after it had occurred. When she was finished she had expected the fairy to fly into the air with happiness at the news, but he merely sat in silence, a smile playing on his lips.

The next week went by in a blur and soon the night before the battle with Hook was upon them. The Lost Boys, John, Michael, the Warner children and Wendy sat around the dying fire, thinking of the next day.

"Wendy?" Curly asked softly. "Will you tell us a story?"

Wendy smiled at him and nodded. She added a log to the fire and began to think of a story that she had not yet told.

Suddenly, she had the prefect story.

"The story that I am going to tell is one you haven't heard before," she began.

"Even John and me?" asked Michael.

"Even John and you," said Wendy.

"Oh, good!" Michael said enthusiastically. "Then it must be a really good one!"

"It is," said Wendy with a laugh. She looked around at the eager group of faces, waiting for her to begin and so without further ado, she began her story. "All children, except one, grow up. The way they first know that they will grow up is this…"

The little house was quiet and still as everyone listened with rapt attention as Wendy told of the fateful night when Peter Pan had flown into her window, looking for his shadow.

She was describing the scene when she and her brothers were in the nursery while their parents were getting ready to go to a party, when Michael exclaimed, "I remember now! We were acting out the night when we were all born! And then Mother came in and told me that I had to take my medicine!" He made a face at the thought.

"I remember too!" added John. "Father got mad at you because you wouldn't take it but he had to take his medicine too!"

"And, then Wendy told us to take it at the same time!" said Michael, excitedly.

"Which you did while Father slipped his behind his back," Wendy pointed out.

Her brothers nodded vigorously and John muttered, "Father hated that awful stuff!"

"Where was Peter's shadow, Wendy?" asked Nibs.

"In the drawer," she replied. "Mother had folded up and put in the bottom drawer, hoping to forget about it. But, of course, she couldn't."

She then told of the fateful meeting when she had been awakened by Peter's cries.

"I asked him, 'Boy, why are you crying?' He looked up at me with a surprised look on his face and then jumped to his feet and bowed beautifully to me."

"He learned that from the fairies," Slightly cut in.

Wendy smiled. "Yes, and I bowed back. I asked him what his name was and he replied that he was Peter Pan. I knew then it had to be Peter because it was such a comparatively short name."

"And what happened next?" asked Nico.

"Well," said Wendy thoughtfully, "that is the most interesting part about it…."

"_Where do you live?" asked Wendy, remembering her role as hostess._

"_Second star to the right and straight on till morning," said Peter._

"_What a funny address!" Wendy cried. "Is that what they put on the letters?"_

"_Don't get any letters," said Peter.._

"_But your mother gets letters."_

"_Don't have a mother."_

"_Oh, Peter no wonder you were crying!" Wendy cried._

"_I wasn't crying about mothers!" Peter retorted. "I was crying because I couldn't get my shadow to stick on! Besides, I wasn't crying!"_

"_Has it come off?" Wendy asked._

"_Yes."_

_She saw the shadow at the edge of her bed, looking very crumpled._

"_It shall have to be sewn on," she decided._

"_What's 'sewn'?" Peter asked, curiously._

"_You're dreadfully ignorant."_

"_No, I'm not!"_

"But what _is _'sewn'?" cut in one of the Twins.

"Now, you're the one is dreadfully ignorant!" his twin scoffed. "It doesn't matter what it is, be quiet and let Wendy finish the story!" He looked at Wendy and said, "Go on, Wendy, it's a wonderful story!"

Wendy smiled and said, "Thank you, Twin."

"_I daresay it will hurt a little," said Wendy as she threaded the needle._

"_I shan't cry," said Peter, flatly. He was of the opinion that he had never cried in his life. Yet still he gritted his teeth as Wendy sewed his shadow to his foot._

_Peter leapt to his feet and his shadow stuck. He jumped around the room with glee and crowed, "Oh, how clever I am! Oh, the cleverness of me!"_

_He had completely forgotten about Wendy and had thought that he had stuck it on himself, the cocky boy that he was._

"_Of course I did nothing," Wendy muttered._

"_You did a little," Peter admitted._

"_A little! Well, then it seems that since I am no use, I shall at least withdraw." She jumped back into bed and pulled the covers over her face._

_Peter glanced at her and stopped his dancing to sit on the edge of her bed._

"_Wendy," he whispered. "Please, Wendy, don't withdraw_._ I can't help crowing when I'm happy." When, she did not reply, he added, "Wendy, one girl is more use than twenty boys."_

_She peered out from under the blankets and asked, "Do you really thing so?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_Oh, Peter, that's very sweet of you." She said, flinging the covers aside. _

"_Peter," she said, "I should like to give you a kiss."_

_He held out his hand, expectantly._

"_Don't you know what a kiss is?"_

"_I shall know when you give me one," he answered._

_Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Wendy slipped her thimble off of her finger and placed it in his palm._

_He looked at it curiously and then said, "I suppose I shall give you one as well."_

"_If you like," she said._

_He dropped an acorn button into her palm. She put it on a chain around her neck where rested above her heart._

"So, that's how you got that acorn button," said John. "I knew Peter had given it to you, but I didn't know it was then."

"What happened next?" asked Margaret.

"Well, then I asked him how old he was and he said that he was quite young and went on to explain about he had run away to Kensington Gardens." Wendy answered. "He then told me about Neverland and the Lost Boys and how none of them had a mother. He told me how he loved my stories and then asked me to come to Neverland to be a mother to all of you." She looked around at the Lost Boys and smiled.

"I said it sounded wonderful and he tried to take me to Neverland at that very moment, but of course I could leave you two," she added, looking at her brothers.

"Is that how I fell out of bed?" John wondered aloud.

Wendy laughed. "Yes, Peter kicked you out and you slept on!"

John chuckled softly as Wendy went on, "And then Peter taught us to fly and that is something I shall never forget. Then, we flew off to Neverland and what a wonderful feeling it was to fly high about the world, knowing you were going to a place that you thought was only in your dreams."

Wendy sighed and looked around at the small group of listeners and said, "And that is how I met Peter Pan and you know the rest."

The Lost Boys smiled and clapped loudly at the conclusion of the story.

"Peter would have loved that story," said Nibs, "since it was about him!"The others nodded their agreement.

"An excellent story, indeed, Miss Wendy," said Martin from his perch on the mantel.

Wendy blushed. "Thank you, Martin."

"I wish Peter was here," Margaret cried. "I've heard so many stories about him. Your story was so magical, Wendy! Do you think he would have liked me?!"

"Of course he would," Jane told her firmly. "Peter Pan likes all children."

"I'm glad that you all liked the story," said Wendy, getting to her feet. "But I believe that now we should all go to bed, we have a very eventful day tomorrow."

"The day we avenge Peter!" yelled Nico.

"The day we do what Peter wanted most! To kill Captain Hook!" added Michael.

Everyone shouted their agreement, and began talking excitedly of the battle as they got ready for bed.

Ten minutes later, Wendy was lying wide awake in bed, thinking of the next day. Her fears of dying soon resurfaced, but then Peter's words from the Living Tree came back to her.

_You will not die, Wendy. You will live. You must live for me because to live will be an awfully big adventure._

Smiling at the thought of his reassuring words, Wendy rolled over and quicly fell asleep, dreaming of flying high in the sky with Peter Pan.


	10. Avenging Pan

**Author's Note: Hello again! Well, I decided to try and finish one of my stories before spring break when I will be unable to update. This next chapter is the longest I've ever written and it's pretty intense. The end is near for this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**The lyrics are from "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavinge**

Chapter 6

Avenging Pan

_**So far away**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Before it's too late and it all disappears**_

_**Before the doors close and it comes to an end**_

_**But with you by my side**_

_**I will fight and defend**_

* * *

The next day dawned bright and sunny, giving no hint to the battle that was to be fought later in the day. The island seemed strangely quiet as if holding its breath, waiting for the battle to begin. 

Below the forest floor in the House Under the Ground, Wendy checked and rechecked to make sure everything was right, that their swords were sharp and their plans finalized, for nothing could go wrong today.

After breakfast, where Wendy forced the boys to eat something to give them strength and to quench their anxiety, she had them line up in a straight line to survey them.

They were all dressed in their normal bear skin outfits, with the exception of Jane, Nico, Michael and John who wore buckskin. Everyone held a sword that had been sharpened to such a point that it could kill a man with a single swing. Nibs and Slightly had their daggers on their belts and everyone's face was hard and determined.

As for Wendy, she wore her green outfit with Peter's dagger on her belt as well. She gripped his sword in one hand---she could never refer to it as her sword, for she knew it would always be Peter's.

She swept her gaze over her small but determined army and said, "I am sure I do not need to mention the reason why we are fighting this battle. Yet for those who have forgotten allow me to remind you." She squared her shoulders and stared into the eyes of the Lost Boys.

"We are fighting this battle to finish what Peter Pan longed to do, to kill his enemy, Captain James Hook. But we are foremost fighting this battle to avenge Peter Pan, who died valiantly in battle and was killed by Hook's own sword. We fight this battle to avenge him and to rid Neverland of its darkest enemy."

She unsheathed Peter's sword and held out the hilt to the Lost Boys, saying, "Place your hand upon Pan's sword if you choose to fight and die to avenge him."

There could not have been a more solemn and determined group of boys (and one girl) who stepped forward and laid a hand upon the hilt of Peter Pan's sword. Each looked up at Wendy as they did so, their faces full of grim determination.

When everyone's hand rested upon the hilt, Wendy swore this terrible oath. "In the name of Peter Pan, we shall die to avenge him."

"In the name of Peter Pan," repeated the Lost Boys.

They took their hands off of the sword and Wendy replaced in its sheath, then she looked at the Lost Boys once more and said, "Remember one more thing, boys. Your captain's final words, to die will be awfully big adventure."

The Lost Boys stared back and repeated, courageously, "To die will be an awfully big adventure."

* * *

On board the _Jolly Roger_, a similar ceremony was taking place. Captain Hook walked back and forth, glancing at each of his men who stood in a long line along the deck. The sword with which he had killed Peter Pan hung on his belt once more. Hook had taken the time to clean the blood off of it, an act which he half regretted. 

Hook stopped in the middle of the line and spoke, loud enough for the entire crew to hear. "Today is a very important day for us, men because today is the day that we shall make Neverland our own. Two weeks ago this day, Peter Pan was slain in my own cabin with my own sword. It is with this sword that I will slay the one who has taken his place! Wendy Darling shall die! And Neverland will be ours to rule!"

The pirates shouted their approval.

"We attack their home when the sun begins to set!" he called out to his crew. With that, he strode into his cabin and shut the door.

* * *

It turned out that this was also the same time that Wendy and the Lost Boys were planning to attack the _Jolly Roger_. Neither army knew this and both spent the day waiting anxiously for the fatal hour to come. 

And so it did. When the sun began its decent over the horizon, Wendy, the Lost Boys, Jane, Nico, John and Michael began their trek to the pirate ship.

They met the Indians on the beach and Wendy nodded mutely to them and they nodded back, their faces expressionless.

She reached the rope ladder and began to climb but paused halfway up, for she heard voices above her.

"The hour has come, men," she heard Hook say. "The hour has come to raid the House Under the Ground and capture Wendy and the Lost Boys!"

Strangely, Wendy began to smile at those words as an idea formed in her mind. She slid Peter's sword out of its sheath and gestured to the others to stay where they were. She then began to climb the ladder as quickly and as quietly as she could. When she reached the top, she could just see over the edge of the short wall that ran around the deck. Hook stood with his back to her, nearly a foot in front of her as he spoke to his men.

Tucking Peter's sword into the crook of her elbow as best as she could, Wendy climbed the last rung of the ladder and inched forward on her stomach. With amazing speed that would have made Peter Pan proud, she clamped her hands over the pirate captain's mouth, stopping him in mid sentence.

"Surprise, pirate," she hissed into his ear. "There's no need to capture me, I'm already here. Let the battle begin!"

* * *

Flinging the rest of her body over the side of the ship, Wendy landed in front of Hook and scrambled to her feet, her sword pointed at his throat. 

She would have loved to have seen Hook's face when she had surprised him, for apparently he had regained control of himself as he stared at her, his eyes shining brightly.

"So, Wendy Darling, this is all _you're_ doing?" he growled, softly.

"Ay, James Hook," Wendy replied, gleefully. "It's all my doing!"

"Well, Miss Wendy, don't you know that a battle is no place for a young woman such as yourself?" Hook continued.

Wendy's smile widened as she replied, "Ah, Hook, did you not know that I have taken the place of Peter Pan? And it is for Pan that I fight and it is for Pan that I shall die!"

Hook chuckled softly as he unsheathed his own sword and pointed at her throat and said, "Very well, you proud, insolent and foolish girl, prepare to meet thy doom!"

"Dark and sinister man," Wendy hissed. "Have at thee!"

Hook raised his sword high, preparing to strike a fatal blow, but Wendy rocketed into the air, flying high about the ship and shouted, "NOW, BOYS, NOW!"

With a roar, the Lost Boys clambered aboard the ship, holding their swords high and running headlong toward the pirates.

Wendy descended quickly and landed in front of Hook once more as his sword met hers with an earsplitting clang.

And so, the battle began.

Wendy displayed amazing skill as she and the villainous pirate fought in the setting sun. She knew that, two weeks before she never could have accomplished such a thing. But, now she felt braver and more powerful than ever before. She knew of the task she had and she knew she would complete it.

As for Hook, he was surprised to see the girl's skill, yet he hid his shock behind a mask of determination as he unleashed blow after blow with his sword against hers. He tried to detect a hint of bad form, yet Wendy seemed to have none and it was after only five minutes of fighting that he realized that she was nearly as good as Pan.

Eventually, he decided to use his hook against her and he swung it around to slice it across her neck, but with lightning speed Wendy saw the hook and ducked quickly to avoid it, landing on the deck.

She scrambled to her feet, breathing heavily as Hook was overtaken by two of the Lost Boys.

Wendy flew into the air and surveyed the battle from above. The Lost Boys were fighting fiercely and she could already see three dead pirates lying in a corner of the deck. Jane and Nico had taken on two at once, as had John and Michael.

Looking to her left, Wendy saw Nibs and Slighty's secret plan in action. Slightly was shining a lantern in the face of an unsuspecting pirate and while he was distracted, Nibs snuck up behind him and slit his throat easily with his dagger. Then, the two boys and Wendy watched as the pirate fell onto the deck. Slightly made sure he was dead and then bellowed into the air.

"THAT MAKES FOUR!"

Wendy smiled and descended into the fray below and said to the two boys, "Nice work, you two."

"Thanks!" they replied and hurried off to find another pirate to slay.

As the sun sank lower and lower in the sky, the battle progressed. Nothing could be heard except the clanging of the swords, the cries of the dying pirates, an occasional splash as the bodies were tossed overboard like sacks of flour and Slightly's yells as he called out the number of the dead pirates.

Wendy had slid her sword into the chest of Mullins, as John and Jane brutally attacked two crew members, causing Slightly to yell out.

"THAT'S FIFTEEN!"

Wendy glanced at him and saw a large pirate sneak up behind the boy his sword raised high and his eyes burning with murderous intent. Slightly was completely oblivious to the danger as he smiled happily.

"Slightly!" Wendy cried. "BEHIND YOU!"

Slightly turned swiftly and plunged his sword into the pirate's chest. The large man fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his chest as Slightly crowed, "Correction, make that SIXTEEN!"

Wendy smiled and turned around to come face to face with Captain Hook.

His eyes glittered and he smiled, maliciously as he raised his sword and snarled, "This is your requiem mass, girl!"

"On the contrary," replied Wendy, raising Peter's sword. "Twill be _your _mass, pirate!"

The Lost Boys and the crew formed a ring around the opposing enemies to watch the fight that unfolded.

With a snarl, Hook swung his sword at Wendy, but she easily parried him and flew into the air. Hook jabbed uselessly at the air, as she skillfully avoided his sword.

She landed again and the two swords clanged loudly as their fight progressed.

At one point, Hook raised his iron claw into the air to try to use it against her, as it had been pawing the air uselessly throughout the fight. Yet, it was with this simple action that Wendy was able to slice him neatly across the chest.

Hook lowered his sword and stared at the blood that trickled out of the thin cut. It was not life threatening, yet Hook was very much offended by the color of his own blood and it was at that moment that his pride and dignity drained out of him.

For the first time in his long and eventful life, James Hook was afraid. He knew then that he was destined to die at the hands of the girl who had loved Peter Pan and who had sworn a deadly oath to avenge him.

But soon his remorse was replaced by something else: fear, for a new sound filled the silence that had fallen upon the ship.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.

Hook clambered onto the short wall that ran around the length of the deck, his sword hung limply at his side and he dropped causally onto the deck. In one small movement, he twitched his foot, inviting Wendy to kick him instead of using her sword.

Wendy saw this and smiled widely as she realized what it was.

"BAD FORM, HOOK!" She shouted, gleefully.

Hook knew this and his black heart crumbled in his chest. He was content to go to the crocodile and did not stop Wendy from shoving him over the edge.

As he fell down to the water and to his death, Hook looked up at the ship. He saw the faces of the Lost Boys peering over the edge, watching in disbelief as he fell. His eyes locked onto those of their leader, but it was not the face of Wendy that he saw.

It was the face of Peter Pan.

He saw the boy smile in triumph as he raised the two swords above his head into the air. Hook watched as Pan flew high into the air and unleashed the most joyous of crows.

It was then that he hit the water and landed in the jaws of the awaiting crocodile.

And, thus perished James Hook.

* * *

Wendy and the Lost Boys watched as Hook hit the water. They held their breath as they heard the ticking begin to slow. 

Tick, tock, tick, tock…tick…tock….tick….tock….tick….

Then the ticking ceased completely. Time had run out for James Hook, as time had run out for Peter Pan.

There was silence for a time as the reality of Hook's death sank in.

"SEVENTEEN!" Slightly chimed, startling them all. Although, he was a little off in his counting. Fifteen pirates met their death that day, but Smee and Starkly managed to escape. But, Starkly was soon captured by the Indians who had watched from the beach. Smee managed to escape such a capture and spent the rest of his days traveling the world, boasting that he was the only one James Hook was afraid of.

Wendy turned away from the water and the Lost Boys stood in front of her. None them appeared to be injured and their faces were glowing with happiness.

She thought of all the things she could say at this moment, but then her happiness got the better of her and she flung out her arms and the Lost Boys ran into them, weapons and all. They enveloped each other in a large group hug, laughing and crying at their victory.

"We avenged Peter! We avenged Peter!" the boys chanted in unison. They thumped each other on the backs and each told the others of how many pirates they had killed and how Peter would have been so proud of them.

Wendy was in the midst of hugging John and Michael tightly to her chest when she glanced up to see Tiger Lily standing in front of her. She released her brothers and stood to face the Indian princess.

"You fight well, Wendy lady," Tiger Lily observed, a small smile flitting across her face. "You truly have taken Pan's place."

Wendy smiled. "No one can take the place of Peter Pan, not truly anyway."

Tiger Lily simply smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to join in the fight," Wendy continued. "I know how much you and your people respected Peter."

"Do not apologize," Tiger Lily replied. "Just knowing that the demon who killed our guardian is dead is enough for our people, even if we did not fight to achieve the victory."

Wendy smiled and held out her hand, Tiger Lily extended hers and the two shook hands, their alliances officially sealed.

Then, Wendy glanced back to see Hook's sword lying on the deck where he had dropped it. She released Tiger Lily's hand and walked over to the sword and picked up. As she studied it, images flashed through her head of the sword being thrust into the chest of Peter Pan and of Peter lying dead on the ground, blood seeping out of the wound that the sword that she now held in her hand, had caused.

Biting her lip, Wendy walked to the edge of the deck and using her last bit of strength, flung the sword into the sea.

* * *

The celebrations lasted long into the night. The Indians arrived from the village with enough food for everyone. Men played joyous music to celebrate the victory and there was much dancing, talking and laughing. The Twins fetched Margaret and Martin from the House Under the Ground, and Martin kissed Wendy on the nose in his happiness to see her alive. 

When the stars had appeared in the sky, the Indian chief made a speech, commending Wendy and the Lost Boys for their victory and ridding Neverland of its worst enemy. It was during this speech that Wendy was officially made the new guardian of Neverland and she swore to protect the island from danger.

Then, Wendy made a speech. She spoke mostly of Peter and expressed her gratitude that they had trusted her to take on such a large role as replacing Pete Pan. After her speech, there was a moment of silence for Peter during which many began to weep.

The night continued with more music, talk, and even a fairy dance. Stories were exchanged of Peter Pan, his adventures and his deeds. Wendy told of the night when she had met Peter, while Jane told of Wendy's rescue of her and her siblings in Kensington Gardens.

There could not have been a lovelier sight so full of joy and happiness. But there was no one to see it, save a strange boy who gazed down at the ship from the heavens. The boy had had things in his life that other children could only dream of. Yet, as a single tear slid down his cheek, the boy stared at the one joy from which he would be forever barred.

* * *

Wendy didn't know what time it was when she and the Lost Boys stumbled into the House Under the Ground, hours later. They collapsed onto their beds in exhaustion and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Wendy made sure that everyone was asleep, before she slipped out of the little house once more. 

She walked back to the beach and gazed up at the former pirate ship, now abandoned by its crew and captain. Wendy smiled as the battle replayed in her mind, savoring the moment of her great victory.

Then, she looked to the east and gasped softly as she saw the sun begin to rise over the horizon.

A fresh new day was beginning on Neverland.

Reluctantly, Wendy turned and headed back into the forest, her own bed waiting for her back in the House Under the Ground.

As she walked, she glanced at the sun as it spread out its rays of yellow and gold across the sky. It would be a glorious day on the island, a day full new beginnings and wonderful adventures that only a place such as Neverland could bring.

But, as Peter had said, Wendy knew that the biggest adventure of them all was to live, for life was always an adventure whenever Peter Pan or his magical home was a part of it.

And so the sun rose once more over the island called Neverland, bringing with it the promise that grand adventures and new discoveries were sure to come.

_**And I'll watch as the sun fills the sky that was dark**_

_**And I'll be remembering you**_

_**I'll be remembering you**_

_**---"I'll Be Remembering You" by Steven Curtis Chapman**_


	11. Epilouge

**Author's Note: Well, here is the final chapter of An Awfully Big Adventure. I know this story started out sad and probably caused many of you to stop reading it. However, for those have stuck with it up until now, I thank you. **

**And now, dear readers, I present the afterword of **_**An Awfully Big Adventure. **_**Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

�

Epilogue

Three days later, Wendy sat high in the branches of the Living Tree, as night began to fall onto Neverland.

Peter Pan had not returned when she had arrived at the tree and Wendy knew he never would and this caused her sadness to become even greater.

Since Hook's death, the island had become a stranger and more mysterious place to her that it had ever felt before. As if something was missing and the whole island changed because of it.

Wendy knew what that something was.

Peter.

Peter Pan had been the very center of Neverland. He had been everything the island stood for and much more. Yet, now that Peter was dead, there was nothing but an empty space that could never be filled. There was nothing but a silence that would never be filled by one boy's joyous laughter again.

When she looked up at the deep blue sky, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. She knew then that Neverland would never be the same without Peter. Even if she had taken his place, there could be no one like Peter Pan again.

But then, as Wendy watched the first few stars appear in the sky, Peter's words from the Living Tree came back to her when she had asked if she would ever see him again.

_Look to the sky, look to the stars, it is there that I fly._

Wendy smiled and then gasped softly as she saw a shooting star streak across the sky. It only lasted for a second, but it seemed to go on forever.

Wendy's smile widened as she thought of the night when Peter had taught her to fly. She remembered his excited face as he told her of his home in the stars as his calm blue eyes, the very color of the sky that he loved, sparked with merriment. 

She remembered the rush of happiness she had felt when they were flying above London. She remembered her surprise and her happiness when he had kissed her beneath the very tree where she now sat, knowing her greatest wish had come true.

Wendy remembered all of these things and then she knew as she had known all along that Peter Pan would never truly be dead. He may not live as normal children would (as if Peter Pan had ever been normal!) but he and his story would live on. As long as children believed in fairies and as long as there was a place called Nerverland to believe in, there would be Peter Pan.

And in the meantime, all Wendy had to do was look to the sky and think of Peter.

When she looked to the sky, Peter Pan would be with her.

Forever.

�

_**When I look to the sky**_

_**Something tells me you're here with me**_

_**You make everything all right when you are here**_

_**And when I feel like I'm lost**_

_**Something tells me you're here with me**_

_**And I can always find my way when you are here**_

_**I can always find my way**_

_**---"When I Look to the Sky" by Train**_

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. My first ever fanfiction is now complete. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read my other stories on this site. **

**Now for some acknowledgements:**

**MaxRideNut---for always wanting me to update this story and read/reviewed **_**A Night at the Theater**_** at the same time**

**Precious Purple Pixie Dust---who just thinks that I rock, which makes me happy!**

**Atleng---for commenting on certain parts of the story and telling exactly what was good and bad, I thank you for your honesty**

**Pelloneus---who, even though was mad at me for killing people, managed to keep reading to send me another review. Thanks!**

**And, finally, to everyone else who read this story and reviewed!**

**---Purple Shamrock 17**


End file.
